Inspiration
by vanialex
Summary: By request. Fem. Yuuri. Running into an artistic rut, Viktor was searching for inspiration to bring back his love of skating when he discovered his muse dancing on stage. All Yuuri wanted was to make her debut as a professional ballerina... Being kidnapped into having dinner had not been part of the plan.
1. Chapter 1

**I know I have Dark Angel going on but this was a story I made as a special request by Shiranai Atsune =)**

 **I hope you enjoy it and let me know if you would like me to continue. Please note that if I do continue this story it will only have another chapter or maybe 2 to it…**

 **Thank you all and I do not own YOI**

99999999999

Inspiration.

It's been a long time since he has felt it. A long time since he skated for more than the sake of a medal, his fans or his sponsors. He was good at his craft. Skated like was born to the ice and in many ways he was.

Since he was a small child the ice always fascinated him. He wanted to tame its cold beauty so that it only sang for him. He would be its only master and she would be his mistress….his one true love.

Now it lay flat...empty...mocking him. She no longer sang for him and he was torn between feeling relief and sorrow.

Perhaps it was time for a change?...

Viktor pushes the thought as soon as it emerges. Nonsense. He was the king of the ice rink. His place was in its frigid embrace. He only needed a bit of inspiration.

Every artist needed a muse at some point. Some kind of epiphany that brought the love of what was once lost back to them. He just needed to find his. Problem was that he didn't know where to look.

He still had some time to come up with a riveting routine in time for the start of the skating season but if he didn't find his muse he was going to be stuck with the lackluster ones he composed. Don't get him wrong the routines were flawless naturally but they didn't excite him...didn't quite give him the thrill of performing them. They lacked soul.

He has been to museums, art shows, and plays and even traveled a bit. Dating left him wanting. Sex was well and all but again...it was like he was running into a wall. Nothing sent his blood racing.

"What" he muttered "What do I need?" he sighed laying down in his sofa looking up at the ceiling his mind trying hard to find answers that weren't there.

He had been contemplating on a European vacation when his cell phone rang. He debated for a second on letting it ring and let his voicemail get it but boredom won and he picked it up.

"Hey Vik! Any plans tonight?"

Phitchit's boundless energy could be heard even over a phone.

For a second he thought of lying but once more the ugly head of boredom loomed over him ominously and poked at him.

"No" he finally said then added "Why?"

He really couldn't help the note of apprehension in his voice. The young Thai male was known for his wild shenanigans.

"A really good friend of mine is making her debut as a professional ballerina. Not lead but she does have a solo part. Leo bailed on me, something about his grandmother and I can't find Guan-Hong. I have an extra ticket if you're game"

Viktor thought of saying no but then remembered his lack of inspiration. He had never thought to look for it in the performing arts….

"Sounds perfect actually. What time and where?"

An hour and half later he found himself dressed in a dark charcoal three piece suit that accentuated his tall muscular lean figure. Paired with a dark blue dress shirt and pale blue tie that brought out his eyes, Viktor was ready for the possibility of finding his muse or even lady luck. He needed luck if he wanted to add soul into his routines. He sauntered to the entrance where Phitchit stood. The other man was wearing a classic all black suit paired with a crimson tie looking very excited holding a large bouquet of yellow roses.

Viktor smirked walking up to his friend "Ahwwww for me? You shouldn't have" he said giving him a wink.

The other man snorted "You wish Vik, you're handsome but not that handsome" he gave him his ticket and started walking to the usher "They are for Yuuri. I want this night to be perfect for her. Lord knows she gets so nervous"

Viktor rose a dark silver eyebrow "A girlfriend?"

Phitchit laughed "No no just a very good friend. Known her since we were kids. Don't get me wrong…...would die a happy man if she said yes to marry me but we are too much like siblings. It would be weird"

Intriguing. He was beginning to wonder just who the mystery woman was.

"Oh that's her on the poster" said Pitchit pointing to the theater posters "It's small but you can see her"

Viktor curiously walked over to it and peered at it.

She reminded him of a doll. Raven hair, pale skin with a hint of gold, full pouty lips and dark expressive eyes.

"She's very pretty" he commenting pulling his eyes away from the poster to follow the masses into the large space.

"Come on...we have some time. I'll introduce you to her before it starts" he said leading him off the right of the stage where he assumed the dancers were.

He did not want to be rude and decline. He was, after, here for her and he could be polite. His impressions of ballerinas were all based of Yokav's ex-wife and Russia's once top prima ballerina. Not the most pleasant of experiences. She was a bit over the top, self-centered and hard to please. Since then he has lost his taste for ballet and ballerinas.

Following the other male dutifully he noticed the looks he was getting and wondered how many of these people recognized him. None with is luck. He didn't feel like being interviewed in order to boost viewings for the show.

His eyes caught movement and he paused to observe the small ballerina.

She was warming up, her arms moved fluidly as she went on pointe lifting one leg then stopped in a pose before starting again. The way she moved was amazing even warming up it caught is attention. There was something so sweet in the way she moved.

She was a bit fuller than most ballerinas he has seen. She wasn't a complete stick figure and he found he suited her all the more for it.

"Yuuri!"

The little ballerina paused in mid plie and looked over at them, her full red lips in a small 'O'.

"Phitchit! You made it"

Good lord almighty her smile was divine.

The posters did not do her justice. She was more than just merely 'pretty' she was beautiful. Fine boned, high sculpted cheek bones, large almond warm brown eyes that sparkled. She looked up at him and he felt his heart skip a little beat. Those snooty black lashes were going to be the death of him.

She looked at Phitchit and allowed the man to give her a hug which now annoyed the Russian. He did not like to see another male hang on to her. She was so slight and fragile the Thai brute needed to be more careful damnit!

"I wouldn't miss your big night!" smiled Phitchit making an utterly adorable blush creep up to her cheeks.

'Where have you been hiding Yuuri' he thought to himself. He already knew he was going to pursue her as much as he knew to sun will rise in the eastern sky.

Phitchit gestured to him "I brought a date too!"

Viktor glared at the man smacking him over the head lightly.

"Ow ok ok sorry" he chuckled "I had an extra ticket. Leo bailed on me"

Yuuri smiled at him "I wouldn't have minded if you couldn't make it" She looked over at him and whispered a breathless "thank you for coming" giving him a little bow of the head.

"Not at all" he said walking up to her and took her hand to place a small kiss to her smooth skin. She blushed a rosy pink that pleased him immensely. He loved seeing her blush "I cannot wait to see you on the stage"

She swallowed a little "I….yeah…." she had momentarily forgotten how to talk in front of none other than Viktor Nikiforov.

"I look forward to seeing you dance Yuuri" he said a bit huskily her small hand still in his. Her large cinnamon colored eyes were wide with that sweet blush that made her appear very young. He hoped she was at least of age. It wouldn't be good if she was only 17….he was pushing 27 as it was, though….a 10 year gap did not bother him.

It was hard to tell her age. She was all eyes, perfect unblemished skin, a pure golden alabaster smooth and soft set in a heart shaped face. She was small, smaller than him by quite a bit, the top of her head reaching his shoulders. Petite and fine boned but still a bit curvier than other ballerinas he knew. This Yuuri was the only one to still have hips and breasts.

"Again….t...thank you for coming out and I hope you enjoy the show" she said softly then looked over at Phitchit "See you in a bit. I have to keep warming up"

Phitchit smiled brightly at her "You'll do great Yuuri! I know you will"

Once in their seats Viktor found himself very happy to have accepted the invitation if only to have met the raven hair beauty.

"Please don't try anything with her"

Viktor looked over at the other man and rose an eyebrow "I haven't the faintest idea what you are talking about"

Phitchit looked at him. His stare was serious for once, all playfulness gone "Viktor Nikiforov, the playboy extraordinaire. You have so many ties to that post it's covered over twice"

Viktor didn't think he was that bad. Yes he had some lovers...and one night stands but they all knew who and what he was entering any kind of affair with him. He didn't give them pretty little lies and was always very careful.

"They all knew what they were getting. No feelings were hurt and if they were it was because they didn't listen when I said I didn't make commitments"

Phitchit nodded "So then I have nothing to worry about...good"

"Oh?" said Viktor feeling slightly affronted "So sure Yuuri won't accept what I could offer?"

The Thai man was already shaking his head "She's a good girl. Too good to be another notch on a post"

Viktor didn't reply but he did know there was a great deal of truth in that statement. It was plain to see that she was a good girl.

She was the kind a men kept.

5555

Yuuri tied to get her nerves in order but she knew it was going to be hard now that she knew just who was in the audience. Viktor Nikiforov was going to watch her dance…..good god she wanted to crawl under her makeup table and hide. Ever since Phitchit started skating professionally she has followed the skating world so of course she knew who he was.

Oh the way he glided on the ice was almost magical….

She knew he choreographed all his own routines and she admired the artist within him. He was not so different from a ballerino. Often Phitchit would ask her to help him train so that he could have more strength and height in his jumps. She would put on some skates and join him on the ice so that they could fine tune his routines. He hasn't won any gold medals but the few silvers and bronzes made her proud all the same.

"Oh god….what if I freeze up?" she bit her nail feeling the beginnings of a panic attack when her friend Alessa called her name.

"Stop being so nervous" she smiled at her "Your performances have been flawless...Just imagine you are dancing in an empty room"

Yuuri smiled kindly at her but she still felt a bit sick.

'He's just another person...he's just another person….no big deal Yuuri….you got this….yeah….sure' she tried to give herself a pep talk as she stretched her legs.

Breathing out she went on pointe then turned, posing as she landed gracefully. She did that for a bit, moving to practicing her routine. In time she did manage to get herself under control when the music started.

She concentrated on the story the music told, losing herself in the magic of dancing, of telling the story through body movements. Yuuri lived to dance and was lucky enough to have been accepted to dance under none other than Lilia Baranovskaya, a world renowned prima ballerina.

Madam Baranovskaya was very talented, a wonderful coach but very strict and hard. The students she took were very selective. She had very specific expectations of her ballerinas. All must be graceful and poised in mind, body and heart. She hated scandals and made it very clear any ballerina caught in one would end up with a one way ticket back home.

After some time she heard her queue. Taking a deep breathe she walked out on stage.

Viktor's eyes devoured her when she walked out on stage. He applauded with the rest as she smiled and went into her pose.

Once she started dancing he knew he was hopelessly lost. The one word that popped into his mind was: Muse.

She was his muse…...every rise and fall of her arms was fluid, her body moved to the music so perfectly and in sync it was like she was the song. Seeing her go on pointe so delicately and graceful was like watching a swan dance. She moved around the stage with a smile on her face enthralling her audience, no one could look away from her.

At once his mind went over his routine finding improvements he could make and wanted nothing more than to run to the stage and kiss the woman senseless.

When her part was over he stood up to applaud her. She must have noticed him because she blushed beautifully and did a little curtsy before walking out of the stage.

During the intermission he excused himself to the lobby and pulled out his cell phone. A good thing when you're famous is that there was a number of people he knew that would sing and dance for the right amount of money.

"Peter" he said smiling on the phone "I need a huge favor….."

5555

The opera house was crowded when it all ended. Some folks were on their way home, others lingered to talk, some loitered the lobby chatting and waiting to see if any of the performers would come out.

"I'm going to give Yuuri her flowers" said Phitchit "You can with if you like" though he said it hesitantly.

Viktor smiled "In a bit. Need to step in the men's room. See you backstage" with that he got up and went to the front of the theatre where Peter stood holding a large bouquet of white lilies, ponies and pink roses. Peter was one of Yakov's assistants and he knew he had family that owned a florist shop so asked for a special order paying a little extra but it was worth it. He knew they did quality work.

"She must be awfully pretty" commented Peter handing over the large bouquet pocketing the heavy tip from the Russian.

Viktor winked at him "One of a kind my friend. Thank you for the favor"

Walking to the back stage he smirked when some of the other dancers stopped to look at him. They didn't hold a candle to Yuuri though...no other woman in his past did. He spotted her talking to Phitchit holding the roses.

He walked up behind her, noticing the way Phitchit's mouth meshed in a fine line of irritation. Leaning down slightly he whispered in her ear.

"You danced beautifully"

She gasped and turned around so that her face was a mere inches from his. From his close he could see the reddish specks in her eyes and that her thick lashes were not false like other woman's.

She blushed again, he was pleased by this oddly enough. He enjoyed seeing her blush for him.

"T...thank you" she said breathlessly.

"For you...my swan" he said holding out the bouquet.

"Oh my" she exclaimed taking the flowers, her face lit up in pure joy "they are beautiful! Thank you" she eyed the flowers, her face melting to a softness that made his heart go a little funny. If he had known she loved flowers so much he would have given her a bigger bouquet but then she would have had a hard time carrying them.

"You are very welcome" he said reaching out to take her hand "Have dinner with me?"

"Oh…." Yuuri was shocked by the invitation and a little weary. She knew of his reputation but she didn't want to rude either.

"Dinner sounds great" said Phitchit walking close to Yuuri "Excellent suggestion Viktor! We should treat you out Yuuri. On us"

Leave it up to Phitchit to be her knight she thought giving him a smile "Sounds like fun then"

Viktor narrowed his eyes on the Thai man but then put up his smiling mask on "Perfect. We will let you to get ready Yuuri"

She nodded mutely still a bit shocked. Once both men were out of sight she looked down at her flowers and smiled softly. How could he have known peonies were her favorite? It wasn't a common flower to put in a bouquet….most of the time they were requested. Talk about a stroke of luck.

"Was that Viktor Nikiforov I saw you talking to?"

Yuuri turned around at the voice of the prima ballerina Anya. She had her arms crossed almost glaring at her. Her body language screamed 'I hate you' and Yuuri knew that the prima ballerina thought herself superior to every other dancer.

"Yes along with my friend" she said then turned to walk away "I have to go get ready"

A hand shot out and grabbed the bouquet from Viktor.

"That is mine Anya" she said in a tired voice. She hated being the target of the woman's poisonous tongue.

"These flowers are not given to just any random woman….especially not by Viktor Nikiforov" she said looking at the flowers then glared "How did a little piggy like you manage to get his attention?" she snide then smirked "Unless he is getting his money's worth in some other way…..won't Madam Baranovskaya be intrigued to hear about this"

Yuuri's eyes widen in fear "Bu…..but I have no relation with him" she hated how shaky her voice was but the thought of Madam Baranovskaya taking Anya's words to heart frighten her "Besides, Phitchit is here with him…..and I do not sleep around" she said a bit more firmly, took back her flowers and turned around to leave the petty woman to seethe by herself.

Once in the locker room area the girls gushed over her lovely flowers which made her feel a bit better.

"Don't let that primadonna get to you" said Minami "She's just jealous your performance received a standing ovation"

She was a small girl with an abundance of blonde hair. She was a huge fan of hers which still Yuuri didn't understand but she was very kind and eager to learn. Yuuri always stayed behind in practices to help her.

"Thank you Mini" she said slipping on a simple black cocktail dress she had brought with her just in case she decided to go out with Alessa and the girls.

"So you coming with?" said Alessa pouring into a red dress that showcased her long lean legs. What she wouldn't give to have that kind of confidence.

Yuuri shook her head "Phitchit is taking me out to dinner…..maybe afterwards if I'm not too tired ok?" she said taking the pins out of her hair letting it fall down to her mid back.

"Oh?"

Yuuri could hear the smug tone in her friend's voice so she turned around, brush in hand and glared at her "It's just dinner Alessa! Phitchit is my best friend"

"Alight alright…can't blame a girl for trying to get you to find yourself a good man"

Yuuri rolled her eyes "I'm fine"

"Well…if Phitchit is only a friend…why two bouquets?" said Alessa placing her hand on her shoulder grinning widely "Spill girl…who is the other one from?"

Yuuri mumbled something looking down blushing a bright red while trying to brush her hair.

"What was that?" Alessa smiled even wider "You're gonna have to speak up"

"Viktor Nikiforov" she finally said feeling like the room suddenly got blasted with a gust of hot air. She looked at her friend imploringly "Pleaaaaase don't start" she all but whimpered.

Alessa held up her hands "Okay okay….I'll leave it be…..for now" she winked "I want details later" with that she walked out of the changing area.

Yuuri sighed…of course.

Exiting the area with bouquets in hand and her changing bag over one shoulder she made her way to the lobby stopping to smile and thank some of the patrons who lingered.

She spotted Viktor right away but couldn't see Phitchit. Oh lord …. What did one say to a man like him? She was not prepared at all to face him alone. She felt butterflies in her stomach when she approached him.

She cleared her throat lowly feeling her cheeks hot "Ummm….where is Phitchit?" her voice was low and small. 'Ugh…why can't I just talk to him like a normal person?' She wondered to herself angrily.

Her stomach did a little tap dance when he smiled down at her.

'Oh wow' she sighed internally 'think I'll just stand here and turn into goo….yeah…that sounds good'

He took her bag and her flowers before she realized what he had done and looped her arm into his "He should be just a moment" he said brightly leading her outside.

"Ummm?" she said looking back at the theatre. She had no choice but to follow, his grip was firm.

His strides were long which meant she had to walk faster to keep up with him, her heels clicking on the pavement "What is the rush?" she said then let out an startled 'eep!' when her legs were lifted from under her. The man effortlessly lifted her and deposited her in the waiting convertible in one fluid movement that left her slightly confused for a few seconds. Placing her flowers and bag in the back seat he gave the valet a tip he slid gracefully into the car, put it in gear and drove off much to Yuuri's surprise.

By the time her brain kicked started again she looked over at the theatre then at the silver hair man. What just happened?

"Umm…where are we going? And where is Phitchit?"

Viktor smirked at her. God she was adorable. Her eyes were wide, she looked startled and a bit frazzled which considering he just kidnapped her, it was to be expected. He leaned over and took hold of her hand and brought it to his lips for a soft kiss then just held onto it.

"I am taking you to dinner" he said smiling at her "Phitchit was taking such a long in the bathroom I didn't want to keep you waiting. I'm sure he could find his way home"

Her mouth opened and closed before her sweet face morphed in one of slight irritation "And if I decline?"

"Well then you have been kidnapped" he said giving her his signature smile that made many woman swoon.

Yuuri regarded him narrowing her eyes and huffed turning the other way.

Oh…a challenged? His eyes glinted, he did so love a chase and with a woman of Yuuri's caliber it made it all the sweeter.

Making his way into the heart of Manhattan he pulled up to the Gramercy Tavern, gave the valet his keys and opened the door to his lady holding out his hand. She eyed him for a moment before she sighed and placed her smaller hand into his.

"I have no idea why you want to have dinner with me" she muttered "You just met me"

Viktor stopped so that he could look down at her "Is there a reason for me to take a pretty lady out to dinner? Especially after such a beautiful performance?"

Yuuri rose an ebony eyebrow at him "You don't seem the kind of man to do anything without a reason"

He didn't say anything, just wrapped her arm around his and lead her to the Maître d. His name was always on the list if he needed a table here and he made sure to give a generous tip.

"This way Mr. Nikiforov"

Yuuri felt like she was sucked down a rabbit hole, twirling out of control. Viktor was like a cyclone who didn't take no for an answer. Once she was seated in a secluded part of the very posh restaurant she took a moment to wonder how the heck this even happened.

All she wanted was to have her debut and hopefully one day have a director pick her as his prima ballerina. Yuuri didn't think she had been asking for much. So how did she end up in weird situations like this?

"You look startled" he commented taking a sip of the red wine that seemed to have magically appeared.

Had she zoned out? God how embarrassing. Sure enough her own glass was now filled with red wine and there was even a small bread basket.

"Just…" she tried to find the right word "unprepared" she decided it was the best way to describe running into him. One had to be prepared to get swept away around Viktor it seemed.

He gave her a charming smile that made her have palpitations ….but noticed it didn't reach his eyes.

Curious.

"Is it so odd I want to enjoy the company of a beautiful woman?" he said leaning back that infuriating smile on his lips.

Yuuri shrugged "It is when I don't even know you other than by your skating career and the tabloids. I am just another ballerina" she eyed the wine in her glass wondering if she should indulge…..she needed to keep her wits about her but she also needed some strength to her through this night.

"Ah…of course you would know" he said leaning forward now placing his elbow on the table, his chin on the back of his hand gazing at her.

"Of course" she retorted "My best friend, which you left out, is a figure skater after all. I have been following the skating world for years"

"Do you ever help Phitchit in his routines?" he knew the answer already. Her eyes held nothing back, he could stare at them for hours. Large dark and expressive. Her face was like an open book. It was refreshing. Most women liked to play games, or played coy but not Yuuri. She was like a breath of fresh air. Genuine and real.

"I do…..He comes to me for help when he can't land certain jumps" she admitted taking a small sip of her wine.

The waiter came then and Yuuri busied herself pretending to look at the menu. It was hard to feel hungry when she could feel his blue eyes drilling a hole into face. Why did he have to stare to so much?

"If you turn any redder people will start to think you have a fever" he said softly chuckling under his breathe.

Yuuri closed her eyes and counted to ten. Lord help her she was going to end up on the tabloids as the woman who clobbered Viktor Nikiforov in the head with a shoe giving him a permanent injury.

"It's warm in here" she muttered knowing it sounded a bit childish but damnit did the man had to stare so much?!

The waiter came back for their selections and Yuuri feeling still nervous ordered a salad not feeling up to anything heavy.

"Is that all you want?" asked Viktor, his tone was concerned which surprised her a bit.

"Not feeling very hungry" she said but when she saw his pleading eyes she sighed and ordered the grilled mahi mahi just to get that look off his face "Happy?" she asked when the waiter left.

He smiled at her "Very"

She picked at the bread not looking up feeling very anxious. She didn't know what to say or do. Did she talk about herself? What could she ask him that has never been asked before? She wasn't good at flirting…she didn't date for a reason!

A large hand fell on top of hers pulling her out of her musings. She looked up at him surprised by the soft expression.

"You are murdering the bread Yuuri"

"Oh" she said softly looking down at the poor mutilated bread on her plate feeling embarrassed.

He eyed her for a moment "How old are you?" he could see she was very skittish and nervous. He was suddenly afraid to consider the possibility that she was underage and he hand overstepped a line.

"I'm 23….why?" she said looking at him with those eyes that made him want to kiss her senseless.

Relieved he shook his head "Just trying to get to know you getter, is that so wrong?"

She shook her head let out a breath and looked at him "I'm sorry…..I'm not very good at this kind of stuff" she said blushing prettily "I am a huge introvert"

"How about I talk about myself if that makes you feel better? Da?" he winked at her making her swallow and blush.

After her little confession she seemed a bit more open, shy but willing to converse with him. She was so different from the woman in his past that he found himself captivated by her sweet innocence. Her passion for dancing was seen when she talked about her scholarship to dance alongside Baranovskaya. She spoke about ballet with the same fevered passion he did when it came to the ice. He loved watching her talk. The way she moved her hands, or the way she blushed when she realized how animated she was being.

And her laugh…..gods above her laugh. It was so melodic…..endearing and so very addicting. He found himself being more and more of his usual silly self than the charmer he played around his other conquests just to hear her laugh.

"It's true" he said taking another sip of his wine "I tend to be very forgetful. I am currently on my 5th phone for this year so far"

Yuuri's eyes widen as did her smile "5th? What happened to them all?"

"Let's see…." He speared a tender piece of meat "The one before this one got ran over by my car…." She laughed "No idea how that happened" he added in "and the one before that got left in the freezer. Kept looking for it for ages until I gave up and bought another one. Went to look for some ice cream and found it frozen solid behind the ice box"

Tears watered her eyes, she was laughing so much "Oh god my sides hurt" she protested.

He smiled warmly at her enjoying seeing her with her guard down. She dabbed her eyes with her napkin then looked at him taking a sip of her wine. She took a drink then leaned forward both elbows on the table, one hand on top of the other she rested her chin on top of her hands. She gave him a smile and a sigh.

"There it is" she said softly.

"What?" he asked wondering what she was seeing?

"A real smile"

Viktor felt his body jerk. No one has ever told him that…more than that. No one has ever been able to tell the difference. He gave her a lopsided smile.

"Saw that huh?"

"Mmmmhm" she said giving him a knowing smile "That's ok…..I promise I won't tell. Can't have your image being ruined"

Pouring more wine into her glass he raised it for a toast "Then a toast for real smiles"

She raised her glass and drank with him.

55555

He had no idea how they got to his flat.

He had lost count of the glasses of wine but he couldn't help it. He wanted to keep Yuuri in his company.

"Shhhhhh" she said to him giggling "You'll wake them up"

Viktor pulled her to him, kissing her hungrily "There is no one here" he muttered in between kisses and nibbles. He shut the door with his foot not bothering to lock it. His apartment was only accessible through his elevator in his building.

She let out a soft moan that drove him crazy. Everything about her drove him crazy. He could feel her small hands trying to undo the buttons of his shirt while he unzipped the back of her dress. He needed to feel her skin, kiss and nibble every square inch of her soft skin.

When they finally made it to his bedroom he hulled her up, wrapping her legs around his waist and fell on to the bed their lips never parting. She whimpered in need fueling his own desire. It's been such a long time he has felt this all-consuming heat devour him. He couldn't get enough of her.

Her scent was driving him mad, like a man starving and here she was, his own personal buffet and he was going to gorge himself on her.

His tongue explored her mouth, drawing out whimpers and moans from the woman under him. She arched her back, her nails digging into his shoulders. He moved to suck and nibble her neck, lavishing her with open mouth kisses leaving his brand behind marking her his.

Yuuri was his. She chose to come home with him and he wasn't going to let her go until he was good and ready and he might not ever. No other woman could ever draw out this painful need within him...this mindless desire. No other ever made him crave to be a better man just to stay in her presence.

Had he been sober he would have realized she was untouched. Had he been sober he would have realized their lack of protection but he was like a man possessed, greedy and driven to the point of insanity losing himself in her soft body and breathy moans.

5555

The hammering in her head and the bright light that was hitting her square in the eyes were getting annoying.

Why did she feels so awful? It felt like a freight train ran her over then backed up and pulled it reverse just to make sure it did a thorough job. Her body felt so heavy, her limbs didn't want to obey when she tried to move them.

Cracking one eye open she was going to see if she had left her curtain open by mistake letting that darn sunshine in when her eyes found light gray curtains instead of pale pink.

Oh no….oh god….

Opening her eyes, she ignored the throbbing in her head and looked at the male hand that rested limply next to her head on the pillow. She felt heavy because there was a man slumped over her dead asleep and not just any man….but Viktor Playboy Nikiforov!

She felt panic set in when she realized she was very naked with an equally naked man in his bed. Viktor as holding her like a body pillow. Yuuri was on her stomach while Viktor was slung over half of her body one arm over her back and one leg trapping hers. He was even using the same pillow! Good lord the man was a cuddlier.

Tears blurred her vision but she pushed them back 'What's done is done' she told herself but inside she cried for her taken virginity that she had been saving for when she fell in love. She had gone and done what hundreds of girls have done and fell into bed with the charming and charismatic playboy. She felt stupid, embarrassed and so ashamed.

'Fall apart later' she told herself 'concentrate on getting yourself out of here without waking him up' she almost cringed at how awkward that would be.

Slowly…..very slowly she wiggled herself away from the Russian man but her sore muscles protested only reminding her of they had done. Choking back a sob she ignored the pain and continued to slowly shimmy herself out of bed. He sighed and rolled over almost giving her a heart attack but luck was on her side, he remained asleep.

Quietly she picked up her clothing throwing it on looking to make sure she left nothing behind other than her innocence and tiptoed out of the apartment. Once she closed the door softly she pushed the elevator button and made her way out of the posh apartment building.

Doing her walk of shame she signaled for a cab and rode it miserably back to her own small studio apartment holding in her tears for when she was at home.

The ride was long and expensive but she forked over the money. As soon as she was behind closed doors she slid down the door and cried. Yuuri cried for how stupid she felt, for what was lost and because she had for a moment really felt a connection with Viktor.

Sniffing she leaned her head back against the door "Oh Yuuri...you have all kinds of problems"

Picking herself up she went to the shower and scrubbed until her skin was pink and she could feel the heat of the water again. Feeling human again she went to the kitchen took out the bottle of painkillers and popped in four. Deciding she was going to forgo doing anything for the morning she took out some leftover rice and got to making her favorite meal.

Yuuri rarely ate pork cutlet bowls since she had to maintain a certain weight but she figured, heck she was going to hell she might as well go full Monty. The familiar homey scent of the sauce hit her nose and she breathed in the heavenly aroma. Taking pieces of the fried pork katsu she popped them into the sauce and drizzled the egg over, covered it and let it set a bit.

She wondered if Viktor will even be fazed that she left or will he be relieved that she had let herself out and avoid the awkward 'I'll call you' both knowing it would never happen.

"It's no big deal" Yuuri told herself "Woman have one night stands all the time...sure….." she tried to convince herself but she could still feel that empty weight in her stomach.

She sat on her sofa with her bowl of deliciousness and ate in silence. She went to turn on her iPod letting it set into a soft classical tune that soothed her soul a bit. Once she was done she felt her headache beginning to go away so she went to bed. She didn't want to think of anything other than sleep for a while. She turned off her phone, refused all calls and didn't check her voicemails. After what she did….she earned some well-earned solitude.

Once in bed she allowed herself to cry a bit more. She had always admired Viktor's career…..always watched him perform enthralled by the way he skated. So poised and elegant. She had hoped to meet him someday and tell him how talented he was but was too shy to do ever consider it and now….

Yuuri sighed…'He probably thinks I'm some kind of hussy' she thought burying her face in her pillow. What compelled her to drink so much anyway? She wasn't a heavy drinker for a reason. She has always been careful, always been a good girl. Twenty three long years of discipline gone in a flash all because of one very handsome man.

Deciding she didn't want to acknowledge the world today she pulled her heavy quilt over her head and closed her eyes.

44444

Viktor groaned, his head pounded like it usually did when he indulged in too much red wine. Rolling over his hand sought out the warm body next to him but all he felt was a cold empty bed.

Lifting his head he peered around the room "Yuuri?" he called out half expecting to see her blushing face peek out from the bedroom door but everything was quiet. Perhaps she was in the restroom?

Getting out of bed he walked over the bathroom but found it empty. Walking back to his room he noticed her clothing was missing. Cursing he sat on the bed and tried to remember last night more clearly.

The wine...the cab to his apartment...the heated kisses…..her soft skin...her nails on his back while he lost himself in her. He paused feeling like someone threw a bucket of ice water.

He didn't use protection.

"Fuck!" he growled standing up calling himself an idiot a few hundred times when another memory seeped in.

Frowning he went to his bed pulled the sheets back and paled. She had been a virgin. Double fuck.

But before he could think of anything else a surge of possessiveness swept over him. He had been her first.

"And her last" he vowed thinking back to how she cried out his name breathlessly. Yuuri was wonton at heart and the thought of another man seeing her like that set him in jealous fury. Never has he been so smitten on a woman. Now he just had to trace his little swan down. That wouldn't be so hard to do. Little did she know that her teacher was his coach's ex-wife.

She was a kind a man kept indeed….

His could hear his phone ringing. Looking around he followed the sound and found his coat on the kitchen floor.

He grinned and answered it "Well hello Phitchit"

"You bastard!"

Viktor held the phone away from his ear "Well hello to you too sunshine"

"I told you Yuuri was not one of your conquests! I trusted you" The other man was livid, he could hear traffic in the background.

"She's not Phitchit" he said sitting on the bed "Where are you?"

"Checking up on Yuuri" he growled out. He could hear him buzzing an intercom "If I find out you messed around with her I am going to break your legs pretty boy….you hear me"

Viktor barked out a laugh "Calm down" he sighed "Yuuri is amazing…..I don't want to hurt her"

He paused when he heard Phitchit pounding on a door "Whatever" and hung up on him.

Viktor looked down at his phone. He was going to be annoying if he planned on getting in his way. First thing first...he had to tell Yuuri they had unprotected sex. He knew she was clean….she was a virgin and he got tested regularly and before her he has always been careful so the only thing they had to look out for was a possible pregnancy.

Surprisingly enough he really didn't want her to take a morning after pill. The idea of getting rid of any possibility of a child between them hurt him far more than he would have imagined.

Maybe she was on the pill? Whatever the action they had to talk things out. He just had to capture his little swan first.

55555

The pounding persisted.

Yuuri sighed and threw the quilt off. Today was not starting out to be a good one.

"Alright!" she bellowed putting on her robe over her nightshirt and stumbled towards her front door. Checking the peephole she sighed heavily.

'This was not going to be pretty' she thought and opened the door. Phitchit's frantic expression as he entered made her feel guilty for not being more firm with Viktor last night.

"Are you alright?" He asked taking hold of her arms looking down at her "If that bastard so much as…"

Yuuri waved her hands in front of her "No No…its fine" she said rushed in "I'm fine Phitchit really"

He looked her over his eyes narrowing a bit "Uh huh" he said pushing her hair back froze then walked away from her cursing loudly. Yuuri jumped her hand going to her neck.

What was on her neck? Numbly she walked to her bathroom and peered at her reflection and made a soft choking sound. She had three red hickeys on her pale neck. Oh god…..oh god oh god oh god…..

Her face must have looked horrified because Phitchit cursed even louder.

"I'm going to break his legs" his voice was deep with anger as he gazed at her neck only Yuuri wasn't listening.

How was she going to hide this? She had practice tomorrow! What was Madam Baranovskaya going to say?! She didn't realize she was hyperventilating until Phitchit stood in front of her.

"Breath Yuuri…..deep calming breathes" he said rubbing her arms.

Yuuri nodded breathing dizzy. She let him lead her to the sofa where she plopped down and wished there was a hole big enough she could hide in.

"Madam Baranovskaya is going to kill me" she whimpered "I'm going to be sent home…"

"No….we just need to get you some strong makeup" said Phitchit confidently and started to look at his phone for answers.

Minutes later she sat holding ice to her neck while her friend went to her bedroom to look for aloe.

"With luck the red will go away by tomorrow" he called out exiting the bathroom with a green bottle. He sat it down on the table then looked at her "So are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I was an idiot and had too much red wine" groaned Yuuri "I feel so stupid…..weak and ashamed. I really want to forget this whole thing happened"

Phitchit was torn between wanting to stay here and comfort Yuuri and going down with a bat to bash in Viktor's legs.

"I'm not going to lie Yuuri…..I am pissed beyond all belief. I trusted Viktor and had always admired the man but this I can't ignore"

Yuuri rubbed her face in frustration "Honestly Pi I just want this whole thing to disappear" her voice muffled over her hands. She then sighed, her shoulders sagged in sadness "You want to know what sucks about this whole mess?"

Phitchit shook his head

"I had sex for the first time and can't remember a damn thing" Yuuri said in lament "I mean…..I slept with the man I have drooled over in magazines and T.V. and I have no recollection if it was good or if he was just a minute man. I have the worst luck ever"

Phitchit shook his head "Yes because that is the real tragedy here"

Yuuri made a face at him "Oh piss off you know what I mean" she folded her arms to her chest and laid her head back on the sofa so that she could stare at the ceiling "Anyways….what's done is done. He will move on and so will I and I doubt we will run into each other anymore"

Phitchit didn't say anything just nodded. He didn't think Viktor had meant anything serious but something kept nagging at him that this was just the beginning. 


	2. Chapter 2

Hello my loves

Thank you all for all your fantastic support. I have written a long chapter for you on the continuation tale of female Yuuri. Hope you enjoy it.

Please pardon the grammar flaws. I try to get them all but the little devils escape me at times.

444444444444444444444

By the time Monday came around Yuuri was relieved to find she managed to get the hickey off her neck. Only thing was that she realized she may have another problem. Stepping out of the bathroom she frowned looking around her small room. Moving to the living room she looked around again then let out a low curse.

"What's up?" said Phitchit groggily.

She looked down at Phitchit who had been asleep on the sofa. She told him several times she didn't need a babysitter but he refused to leave her alone.

"I left my bag with my equipment in Viktor's car" she huffed then let out a frustrated groan "I'm going to need to go out and buy new stuff"

Phitchit yawned and sat up "I'll go with you. I hate that you live in Brooklyn by yourself. Why can't you come and live with Leo and me?"

Yuuri pinned him with a stare "I can give you three good reasons. One, you hover. Two, Leo has been trying to get in my knickers for a long time and three I am not going to become your live in maid so here I stay"

Phitchit laughed "Leo is gay Yuuri"

"Correction he is bisexual"

Phitchit came up short opened his mouth then closed it then opened it and to ask "He's hit on you? When?"

She rolled her eyes and walked back to her room but not before he said "I don't hover!"

Yes he did. He has always hovered.

Ever since they were kids he has been her knight. Yuuri suffered from anxiety and panic attacks. She was small for her age and so she was an easy target when they had been in school. He took it upon himself to look after her since her older sister wasn't in the same schools. He became her rock. Her solid pillar of support and he still was….if he didn't hover and fuss over her so much.

She came out wearing jeans and a loose flowing tank, her long ebony hair in a high pony tail. Making her way into the kitchen she desperately needed some coffee and breakfast. Phitchit was already there with a pot of oatmeal.

Yuuri made a face.

"If you think I'm eating cardboard you have another thing coming to you" she said going to the top of her fridge to get her special K cereal only to have the box snatched from her "Hey!"

He glowered at her "And this crap has no nutrition Yuuri. I mean it" he tossed the box in the trash "You get sick often. Go eat the damn oatmeal"

She briefly wondered if she could claim temporary insanity if she tossed him over her balcony. So tempting. In the end she sat at the table and looked down at the bowl of gruel. She grimaced at it then looked up to give her quasi brother a death stare "And you say you don't hover" she muttered but got up and went into one of her cabinets and grabs a small bag of brown sugar and some dried cranberries.

"What are you doing?"

Yuuri looks up at Phitchit stirring a spoonful of brown sugar "Only way I can stomach the stuff"

Phitchit rolled his eyes at her "As long as you eat it I guess"

Yuuri flipped him off and goes to eat the disgusting bowl of brown tasteless mushy goop. Phitchit was a worrier. He worried if she sneezed. He worried if she said 'ouch'. He worried if she sat quietly on the sofa. He worried constantly about her and it set her teeth on edge at times.

She had only been half serious about Leo. Yes he would sleep with her if he could but he wouldn't make her uncomfortable. No she didn't want to move in with Phitchit because she knew that she would end up bashing him in the head with a frying pan within the week of living together.

Hell a few hours of his constant fussing and she wanted to do it. Imagine the disaster if they were roomies. New York didn't need that hazard zone.

She didn't like that he had so little faith in her abilities to take care of herself but she knew it boiled down to her shy nature. But hey she could kick some ass if the occasion called for it. Unfortunately, Phitchit would always see her as his little sister that he needed to protect.

Once she ate the gruel they grabbed their stuff and headed out. As she was locking her front door the door in front of hers opened.

"Buenos días mijita*. Hola Pepe"

Yuuri smiled and tried hard not to laugh. Her neighbor always called Phitchit 'Pepe' since she couldn't pronounce it.

Phitchit sighed but smiled kindly "Hola Mrs. Diaz"

At 54 Mrs. Diaz was a short Hispanic lady with salt and pepper hair that she always wore up in a bun, kind warm dark brown eyes and a constant smile. She adored Yuuri and the older lady made her dinner every once in a while. Ever since she moved into the building and Mrs. Diaz discovered she lived alone she took it upon herself to make sure Yuuri was never alone. For one thing it did make her feel better that the older lady listened out for any trouble.

Yuuri bounded to her and leaned in to kiss her cheek "Hola Mrs. Diaz I am fine. Going to practice. How are you?"

"I'm fine mijita just my arthritis. I was wondering if you get a moment later can you get me a pan from the bakery near your studio. I have such a craving" she said closing her eyes as if savoring her sweet bread already.

Yuuri laughed "Of course. I'll see you for cafe tonight"

They left waving bye and stepped on to the busy city streets.

"Well at least it makes me feel better knowing you have neighbors who look out for you" commented Phitchit as they made their way to the subway station.

Yuuri nodded "She's a sweet lady. Although she's always trying to hook me up with some odd member of her very large family. So far I have met 5 cousins or something or other"

Phitchit snorted "Yeah that sounds like her. So what are possibilities that she will have some guy having coffee with her later tonight?"

Yuuri scrunched up her face "On a scale of 1 being not possible to 10 being possible? A solid 11"

When they finally were on the train she turned to Phitchit "Think you can get my bag from Viktor today?"

Before they had left her small apartment she had groaned in frustration when she remembered that her black bag in back of Viktor's convertible also had her wallet. Which meant she had to bring with her the emergency credit card her dad had taken out for her. She's never used it but he made her take it for if she ran into such an emergency.

The phone call she placed to her dad that morning was a bit uncomfortable. It was late in Japan but her dad answered all the same. She hated lying to them as to why she lost her wallet promising him that no she wasn't mugged and yes she was safe. He told her she had a $5,000 limit on it and to use it and not worry about it.

Has she mentioned how much she loved her parents? Her mother, bless her, was totally adorable. Short like her but rounded with wide glasses and a smile that could make even a cloudy day bright. She missed her momma's hugs and cooking. Then there was her dad. She smiled softly. Utterly devoted to his family and very patient with both his daughters. He dotted on them and encouraged their dreams. Which was why she hated to lie to them.

"Don't worry" said Phitchit pulling her out of her thoughts. He was trying to sound casual but she could see his jaw clench "I need to talk to him anyways"

Yuuri groaned "Please don't make a big deal. It happened. It was as much my fault as it was his. I just want my bag"

She could tell he wanted to argue but then sighed "Fine" he bit out then muttered "I wanted to break his legs"

Yuuri laughed at his sulking face.

After going to the studio where she bought her shoes from she added a new black bag, leggings, tutu and some bodysuits. She had been meaning to buy some new ones anyways so she figured this was the perfect opportunity. With new equipment in hand she raced off to the Broadway Performance Arts Academy where she practiced.

Phitchit promised to call her after he got her bag so she turned on her ipod and plugged the headphones attempting to block out the world as she walked to her studio.

Every time her mind wanted to wander to Viktor she quickly squashed them away. She blew out deep breathes. He was just a man. He has probably forgotten all about her. That thought would have been fine and all if it didn't make her heart constrict painfully.

As she walked she caught a glimpse of her reflection and turned away focusing on the crowd better. It wasn't that she thought she was ugly. It was that she thought she was ordinary.

She looked younger than her 23 years thanks to her prominent Asian features. Without makeup she had a baby face. Her eyes were a brown color, very ordinary. Her hair was black. Again very ordinary. Nothing about her really screamed beautiful to make a man as worldly and handsome as Viktor Nikiforov look twice.

He was like a walking Adonis. Tall with lean strong muscles that sculpted a dancer's body. Shiny silver hair that looked like molten mercury in the sun and his eyes. His eyes were perfect replicas of turquoise gems. He had proud royal features that stood out in a crowd. What would he see in someone as shy, meek and ordinary as her?

She sighed and shook her head and forced herself to stop. The direction her thoughts were going did her no good and only depressed her.

Once at the studio she changed into the black leggings throwing on a black halter top body shaper top then slipped into a short white tutu. Putting her clothes away she took her new shoes and sat in the locker room to shape them to just her liking. She flexed her foot in the shoes a few times then put in her toe gel inserts. After making sure her laces were secure she went up her feet then walked on pointe for a bit and deemed them just right.

Checking the walk clock she walked out of the locker room and headed to the room were Madam Baranovskaya taught her students.

5555

Viktor rose with a grin on his handsome face a determination in his veins.

He was going to forgo practice to today and find his swan. He needed to see Yuuri again. Had been surprised by how strong that desire was but he didn't fight it. He has been bored for so long that the thrill he felt now left him almost giddy.

Hoping in the shower he couldn't help but wish she was there with him. He could already picture her sweet face bright red. Her soft skin flushed from the hot water while his hands took extra care to clean her…..

'Damnit' he thought then turned the water to all the way to the cold setting.

Going his bedroom he took out some dark rinse jeans and paired it with a solid black cotton dress shirt. Rolling the sleeves to his elbows and undoing the top button he shook the damp silver strands of hair. He only took a moment to dry his hair and but some pomade so that it wouldn't stand in every direction. He paused in the living room to locate the black bag he brought up along with the flowers which were now in a vase on the coffee table.

Hmmmm….he would need to give her another bouquet.

Bag slung over one shoulder he took his car keys and wallet before proceeding out the door. It was late afternoon so he was sure Yuuri would be at the studio by the time he made it over there. He could haul a taxi from his loft in the Tribeca district to the Broadway dance academy but he wanted the freedom of his car for this visit.

He could feel a faint hum in his skin the closer he drove to where the woman who had ensnared him was. The thing of it was that it wasn't just one specific thing that drew his eye to her. Yuuri was the whole package. He never thought himself as having a type but remembering her quiet reserved presence, her blushes and her soft smile he didn't understand how he didn't notice it before.

While it took a while to get under the wall she held up to the world there was something so alluring about finally being on the other side of it. It was like he was the only man who got to see the part of her that the world never would and it set him on fire. Only he would know how her eyes sparkled in passion, only he knew her unique flavor that a man would only know by being her lover and he did not share. Yuuri has been untouched by any other man and he wanted to keep it that way.

She would be his personal muse. His swan. His little dancer.

Reaching the studio he parked and paused. He didn't want to just drop off the bag. What he truly wanted was another date with her. To be in her presence and most importantly he wanted her with him at the ice rink. He needed her there to give him the inspiration he got only when she was around.

He knew that Lilia was not a huge fan of his. He was always a defiant student and her strict manner of teaching was not his style. That was many years ago but she still thought he was a lazy and undisciplined person who got where he was out of sheer dumb luck. So knowing her the way he did he knew it was going to take lots and lots of suave smooching to get her to agree to share Yuuri with him. He would have liked to go have gone around Lilia but he would never do anything to jeopardize Yuuri's reputation since it seemed his wasn't the greatest.

Playboy…

He never considered himself a playboy just indecisive. Every woman he met were all the same with the same agenda and that to him was a huge turn off. He wanted a woman who shared things with him and only him. He wasn't going to lie to himself. He was a greedy bastard. Cold and possessive at times. If he had a woman then she was his goddamnit and he did not share. That meant she stayed with him. Lived with him and allowed herself to be taken care of by him. He could see now how other woman never would have satisfied him. They had been too aggressive.

Not Yuuri. She was kind and sweet. Their one date told him much about her and that part of him that craved to keep his woman close yearned to take her and see her in his apartment were the world could not reach her only him. To see her floating around his home, her soft presence a daily drug to his senses. To know that he could pull her into his arms and keep her there because he had the right to.

The ice has always been his mistress but Yuuri was soon replacing that.

Reaching the studio he walked in peering into the rooms following the sound of music playing.

"Very good. Again from the top"

Viktor smirked recognizing Lilia's no nonsense tone of voice as it carried down the long hallway. With a small bouquet of calla lilies which he knew were Lilia's favorite he set off towards the formidable teacher.

When he reached the large room he sucked in a breath and felt his body tense with anticipation and remembrance. A flash of a memory almost made him groan out loud. He remembered pulling her on to his lap. He remembered the feel of long silky hair caressing his arms. He remembered kneeling on his bed, his swan's legs wrapped around his waist while he pulled her up and slid into her. Yuuri's tight hot channel milking him as he thrust in deep and hard her soft voice a melody of moans.

He let out a breath. Blood hell he needed her in his bed again.

The flash was over as fast as it came. He stood by the door watching Yuuri on pointe turning one leg bent out with Lilia standing to the side observing her progress. He sighed softly watching Yuuri dance. The graceful fall of her arms, the innocence of her expression and the way her body moved as one to the classical song was so beautiful. He wondered why she was not the Prima Ballerina…...it was clear that she held all the skills for it. He smiled wistfully when she all but glided across the floor doing pirouettes on point….until she spotted him.

She had been so startled she stepped wrong cried out and fell onto the wooden floor. Before anyone could have reacted Viktor was already there lifting her up gently in his arms and walked to the chair across the room.

Yuuri felt her heart hammering and a deep yearning settle within her. She had an overwhelming urge to wrap her arm around his neck and just hold him. She may not remember their night together but apparently her body did because it was all but buzzing by his close proximity.

'God his arms feel so good' she thought dreamily her eyes locked into his aqua colored ones. The scent of his cologne reached her making her a little lightheaded. Everything about the man holding her made her insides turn into mush.

He didn't want to set her down. She was looking at him with those same mahogany bright eyes that made him weak. Her face was free of any of the artifice most women were keen on putting on themselves and she was all the lovelier for it. And good lord those lips…..

He had to fight the very strong urge to not kiss her and devour her. Instead he chose to smile at her.

"Hello again"

Yuuri swallowed her face going a dark shade of red "H….hi" she stuttered out in a low voice. She blinked when she felt herself being settled onto a black chair. She had been carried across the room and she didn't even pay attention to it. She had been so engrossed in the feel of being in his strong arms that the world had melted away.

As soon as he pulled away she sighed internally already missing the heat that came off his body. 'Oh I am so not right in the head' she moaned at herself.

"Are you alright?" he knelt down at her taking her foot in his large hands and moved it a bit.

That pulled her out of her daydreaming and winced at the movement "It's sore" she said hissing when his fingers messaged her ankle "It's not broken thank goodness. I just over rotated"

"What are you doing startling my student Viktor?" demanded Lilia frown down at him "She is the understudy to the academy's prima ballerina. I need Yuuri in top shape"

"I am sorry madam" said Yuuri softly "I should have not lost my focus" she twirled her fingers nervously "I will put ice and heat on it and should be right by tomorrow"

Lilia was already shaking her head "No no that's no good. You will take this week off and go easy on your feet. We cannot risk causing a greater injury. You have great potential Yuuri I will not waste it"

Viktor then stood up "This works out perfect then" he said smiling to Lilia handing her the bouquet of flowers.

Yuuri frowned wondering what was so perfect about this when they both started talking very rapidly in Russian. She only caught a few words she knew….her name….ice….help….and please. Her Russian was very limited but she had been practicing for her teacher. Lilia tended to go off in Russian when she was high strung and she figured it would be good to know what the woman was saying.

Ice? Help? She blinked when Lilia looked down at her wondering what was causing her to look at her like she was worried. That she knew of nothing got under Madam's Baranovskaya's skin. Yuuri gulped then watched as she suddenly turned and pointed a finger a Viktor eyes narrowing while she said something that even to her sounded like a threat.

Viktor only nodded and smiled. Lilia huffed then looked at Yuuri again "You contact me if he gets out of order" she said then turned around and called for the class to start continue their practice.

"Huh?" said Yuuri totally confused. What was that all about? But she didn't have much time to ask since she was once again hoisted up into Viktor's arms. She yelped almost losing her balance and had no choice but place one arm over his shoulder for support while he strode out of the room with her in tow "Hey!" she said squirming to be let down but only clamped down on her tighter.

"Stop Yuuri I'll drop you" he said then looked to either side of the hallway "Where is your locker?"

"Why?" she said "And I want you to put me down"

"No" he said offhandedly not even looking at her but looking down the long hallway "Where is it?"

Yuuri gritted her teeth "let me down and I can walk there". His close proximity was making her stomach do flips. He suddenly looked down at her eyes burning darker. He gave her a stare that made everything in her freeze. Her heart slammed in her ribcage and silently she pointed in the directions of the locker rooms.

He gave her a nod and started walking where she pointed. Good lord what had that been? The way he had looked at her still had her heart hammering. It was a look that screamed out that he was not a man to be denied and it scared the living shit out of her because it worked.

"The way I see it" he said walking slowly "You need to stay off your feet to prevent an injury and I need your presence when I practice. Lilia has given you a week off so you will be staying with me"

Yuuri looked at him mouth open in shock "Wait….what? Hold on Viktor" she said trying to squirm again but that was doing her no good "All of what you said made absolutely no sense to me. Why am I going with you?"

Viktor pushed the door open with his foot labeled Woman's Locker walked in

"Hey! You can't be in here!" she hissed at him but he was not listening. He just walked in like he owned the place and plopped her down on the bench then knelt by her "Do you have a hearing impairment?" she said folding her arms "Or is everything I say irrelevant to the great Ice King?"

Viktor sighed "Of course not Yuuri don't be obtuse. There is a great deal we need to discuss my little swan" he said taking her injured foot and messaging it

Yuuri sighed rubbing her eyes feeling a headache coming on and the sensation of that rabbit hole reappeared "And it couldn't wait?"

"No" he took her hands so that she could look at him.

Yuuri sighed and gave up "Ok" her voice soft and tired "What is so important that you couldn't wait for me outside the ladies locker rooms?"

He looked down at her hand "Many things but for now the first thing I want to know is if you are on any form of birth control?"

Yuuri's forehead furrowed in confusion "Birth control?" What an odd thing to ask and why did he…..oh...ohhhhhh no.

Yuuri felt all the blood drain from her face "Oh god…..oh god oh god oh god" she whispered feeling the room spin and all the air knocked out of her. Air…..there wasn't enough air. She vaguely felt his hands on her face but she was past noticing. Her panic took hold of her and gripped her like a vice. Why didn't she think of that sooner? Of course sex equaled babies if one was stupid enough to not be careful! Oh lord what if she was? What was going to happen to her? There a strange roaring in her ears that refused to allow Viktor's voice reach her.

"Yuuri breathe!" Viktor tried to get her focus on him but she looked so utterly terrified that he feared she was going to pass out "Baby look me…" he tried to coax her but he cursed when her eyes fluttered and she fell on him in a head faint.

"Fuck" he muttered then sighed pulling her on to his lap and just held on to her "So I'm taking that as a no" he said to himself. Deciding he could come back for her stuff later he lifted her up and walked out of the lockers.

Once in the car he buckled her in and started to make is way back to his loft. All the while he thought of what this could mean. If Yuuri did end up pregnant was he ready for fatherhood? He was at the height of his career with the Olympics to look forward to. Not to mention the numerous sponsorships that allowed him to lead a very comfortable lifestyle. He would be able to give his child the best of everything and perhaps…raise his own prodigy in skating. Now there was a thrilling thought. He glanced at her and there was not denying the strong pull he felt towards her. Yuuri would want for nothing. Everything about her had him enthralled even her defiance. Her eyes would darken when angry making her look so damn sexy and adorable all at once.

How could she do that? How can anyone be so complex and stunning? She was sweet and shy at first glance winning his heart with those huge eyes and innocence that seem to radiate from her. The she was all but hissing at him, eyes going black with her ire cheeks flushed and looking so damn fuckable he had trouble stringing words together. Finally she turned vulnerable and so very breakable it tugged on his instincts to protect the small woman and keep her safe in his arms.

Yuuri was in a word: perfect.

Reaching his loft he parked the car down in the garage then gently lifted his precious cargo into his arms and made his way to the elevator. Once on the main level the bellman gave him a raised eyebrow when he saw the passed out woman in his arms. He suppose he did get a few looks. Yuuri was still in her tutu and her pink ballerina shoes after all.

Viktor sighed and went to wait for the elevators.

"Mr. Nikiforov?"

Viktor looked to his left to see the front desk security give Yuuri a concerned look then looked at him.

"Do I need to call the paramedics?" he said uncertainly.

Viktor shook his head "Thanks Randall but no. Yuuri just fainted. Injury during practice" he said then turned to look at the man "You'll be seeing a lot of her. If she requires it give her access to my loft"

The man looked at Yuuri then at him "Please tell me she's old enough"

Viktor glared at the man "She is my girlfriend of course she is old enough" the elevator dinged and he walked in ignoring the look of shock from not only Randall but the few people who were near him. Oh well…..word would eventually get out at some point.

Perhaps he should have asked Yuuri to be his girlfriend first but to him that was only a trivial matter. Once she felt better he would get her situated and ask her. If she was pregnant then she would have to move in anyways he was not going to have the mother to his child living by herself in Brooklyn of all places. He shuddered to think of it. What was Yuuri doing living in a rough neighborhood like that anyways? She deserved to live like a queen and that was where he came in. Yes he went through her bag and was glad to find her wallet along with her ID that gave him her address. He had shuddered when he saw the Brooklyn address.

As he moved Yuuri so that he could hold her with one arm he was grateful for her slight frame and weight while he fished for his keys then grew worried. Opening the door he frowned looking down at her. Should she be so light?

Moving up stairs to his bedroom he laid her down and was struck by how much he enjoyed seeing her in his bed. It looked like she belonged there and he felt his resolve harden. He sat on the edge of the bed and watched her for a bit before she sighed and turned on her back.

Those long sooty lashes fluttered opened for a moment looking confused.

"You are in my apartment" he said quietly observing her reaction.

Yuuri looked over at him then looked around his room before she sighed and closed her eyes again "I have decided I don't like this dream. I'm going to go back to sleep and hopefully wake up to a different one" she said her voice tired but with a bit of that sass he was growing fond of.

"You fainted at the academy so I brought you here to rest" he said taking her hand and brought it up to his lips "Is that not the chivalrous thing to do in that kind of situation?"

Yuuri opened her eyes to look at him. She was not prepared for this and he frightened her. Well no that wasn't right…her reactions to him frightened her. She could feel the touch of his lips on the back of her hand and it was making her body shiver with just that small bit of contact. She steadied herself and threw up her wall hoping that it would last long enough to get herself out of his apartment.

She gently removed her hand from his and sat up but he was already trying to prevent her.

"I'm fine Viktor" she said pleadingly "The shock was just too much but we do need to address this"

Viktor wanted to argue but he could see the stubborn set in her delicate jawline "Very well" he said taking his other pillow and brought it to the one she had been laying on and propped it.

Yuuri frowned "What is wrong with talking in the living room?" she did not want to spend any more time on his bed than what was necessary.

"You twisted your ankle and fainted Yuuri. Humor me please" he said waiting for her to get situated.

'Why me?' she thought to herself and wondered how far she would get if she made a run for it. She looked over at the doorway but Viktor's close proximity to her told her that the odds were so not in her favor.

Viktor seemed to know where her thoughts went because he let out a deep chuckle that made her almost squirm in desire. Holy hell that sound should outlawed.

"You would not get very far and you could really injury that ankle" he said then pouted slightly at her "Does my presence bother you that much?"

Yuuri felt her whole body deflate "Hells bells Viktor" she said in a low tone "No it's not that. I told you I'm not good around people" she looked back at the comfortable pillows and scooted back and rested against them looking at him "Happy?"

He took her hand again and kissed it softly "Yes. Now….about our lack of control two night ago" he said then went on "I'm sure you can guess by my earlier question but just so it's out in the open no we did not use protection"

Yuuri groaned to herself "I never needed birth control"

"What would you have done if you met someone?" he asked but felt the jealous monster within him. No one was going to have her.

Yuuri shrugged "See a medical provider? Being in a relationship has never been a priority for me. I was waiting to meet the right one and fall in love before having sex"

He almost felt bad…..almost. Why couldn't he be her 'right one'? Shaking himself out of his thoughts he nodded "I am not sure how high the possibility is for a pregnancy" he smirked at her "It was a very active night"

Yuuri snorted "Glad you remembered it" she said crossing her arms almost sulking.

Viktor blinked "Wait…you don't remember?"

Yuuri shook her head "There is a reason why I try not to drink so much. Everything turns into a blur. I was so wasted my memory goes from eating at the restaurant to waking up here. Everything else is a blank"

That did not settle well with him. They had been magnificent together. The memory still had the ability to make him painfully hard. He clenched his jaw "I see" he bit out trying to keep his temper at bay. He wasn't angry at her but at the fact that she had been so drunk that she blacked out and he did not notice it. How could he not have known? It was no better than if he drugged her. The thought sickened him.

She must have read something in his expression because she timidly brought her hands to his face so that he could look at her.

"Even if I don't remember, it was consensual Viktor….I know that much" she said blushing a deep red that made his heart melt.

Placing a hand over hers on his face he moved closer to her until she was so close he could scent her floral perfume. He moved his hand to the back of her neck gently and leaned in close to rest his forehead to hers.

"Thank you for saying that" he said closing his eyes and just savored her presence.

Yuuri on the other hand was close to having another panic attack. 'Too close….too close…much too close' she chanted in her head while discreetly trying to lean away from the Russian.

Viktor must have noticed her discomfort since he pulled away from her giving her an amused smirk "I'm sorry"

Yuuri shook her head "No…It's ok. Not a touchy feely person remember" she then sighed "So….ok back to the matter at hand. I will go down to the pharmacy and get a morning after pill…it's not too late and I…."

"No" he cut her off firmly.

Yuuri frowned at him "No? No what?" she then rolled her eyes "Fine you can go down to the pharmacy and I'll stay put"

Viktor shook his head "No meaning I don't want you to take one"

Yuuri stared at him blinking her mind reeling. He didn't want her to take a morning after pill? Those words not only did not make sense to her but it took her a while for her mind to register what that meant. Was he serious? She had her career ahead of her and he had his. They didn't know each other….

"Viktor…." She said slowly "We both have demanding careers. We don't have a relationship…this is the best option"

He shook his head "I'm sorry but it just goes against my beliefs for you to do that" he said then tapped an index finger to his mouth "When is your next cycle?"

Yuuri blushed a bright red "I…..I..am NOT telling you that"

Viktor pinned her with a look "Yuuri I am being serious. How likely is it that you are?"

Yuuri pulled her legs up to her chest and dropped her forehead to her knees and counted. She was very regular and never missed a cycle. When was her last period? What day was it?

"I need a calendar" she muttered still not looking up at him. She felt him get up and walk down the spiral stairs. She used the time to get her barring together. She felt very very sick all of the sudden and the fear was making her shake. How could he not want her to take a morning after pill?

She felt the bed dip and she looked up and took the calendar. She looked at the dates and went back two months. That sick feeling turned into full blown nausea.

"Oh god…" she whispered looking at the day of her debut.

She had been ovulating.

"Well?"

Yuuri just stared at the paper for a bit before looking up at him "The chances are very high" she said almost numbly. She let out a shaky breath "I was on one of my fertile days that night"

Viktor didn't say anything just nodded. He leaned over and kissed her cheek "No pill Yuuri. We are adults and we will face what is to come if it does" he said taking the calendar back and stood up and left the room giving Yuuri some much needed space.

Walking down the stairs he stopped by the kitchen counter top feeling like was floating on air. Then looked around and frowned. He would need to get a new place. The city wasn't a good place to raise family. He wondered what Yuuri thought of moving to Russia.

A knock on the front door pulled him out of thoughts of doing research on the Russian house market.

He opened it to find Chris holding his precious Makkachin.

"There you are" he said smiling taking the now groomed bundle of brown fur laughing when he licked his face.

"He put up quite a fight getting into the kennel" said Chris walking in setting the black dog carrier by the door and going to the fridge taking out a mineral water.

Viktor laughed "He's always been like that. Thank you for taking him to the groomers" he put him down and smiled at him "Go guard Yuuri for daddy okay Makka?"

Makka licked him and turned to head towards the spiral stairs.

He chuckled softly when he heard Yuuri's laughter reached his ears.

"Oh?" said Chris walking up to Viktor with a smirk "Is that the melodious sound of a woman in the bedroom? Viktor you bad boy I thought you skipped practice to do something important not someone"

Viktor snorted "Don't say it like that. Yuuri is not like those other women"

"What makes this one so special?" said Chris leaning on the marble counter examining the body language of his longtime friend. Viktor wasn't known for being the romantic kind. From what he knew of him he didn't bring women home unless he was fucking them. All his relationships were short flings before he got tired or bored.

Chris watched his friend smile in a dazed goofy sort of way "She's my inspiration" he said but the way his eyes glassed over told him enough to know that Viktor has already fallen hard for this Yuuri person.

"Can I meet this mystery lady?" he asked curious to get a feel on her. If she turned out to be some gold-digger they were going to have some serious words. Viktor and he have been through not only competitions together but they have been best friends since their junior days. He felt it was his responsibility to weed out the hookers from Viktor's life.

Viktor nodded "Give me a sec" and walked to the staircase.

Chris stood back and walked to the living room. Viktor never had personal photos around his loft. Pictures of Makkachin and professional landscape photos but that was it. His medals and awards stood in a cupboard to the corner. Chris looked at them all and shook his head.

Viktor just wasn't human. So many gold medals….

He was reading the engraving to one when he heard what sounded like a hissing woman.

"I can walk Viktor! Oh for the love of…." The voice sounded exasperated and angry.

Chris turned and tilted his head when he saw Viktor grinning widely a sulking small woman in his arms. She was so not what he had been expecting. Viktor's old conquests were experienced woman. Woman who flaunted their physiques. Worldly women who were just as jaded as the Russian skater. This Yuuri was a complete opposite.

She had a very delicate face and bone structure that he was already putting imaginary makeup on and large warm red brown eyes that still regarded the world with wonder, bless her little heart. She was slight and small and if he wasn't mistaken wearing a tutu and ballerina shoes?

She was a ballerina? Good lord almighty Viktor really did fall for the polar opposite.

The woman looked at him and blushed an alarming shade of red then turned to Viktor and narrowed her eyes "Nikiforov I swear by all that is good and green I will hurt you if you don't put me down right now" she hissed her eyes flashing with anger.

Chris put his hand on his mouth to keep from laughing "Oh you are totally adorable" he said walking up to her "Christophe Giacometti I'm the brute's best friend"

Yuuri turned still beet red and gave him a small laugh which wouldn't you know it warmed him instantly to her.

"Yuuri Katsuki…kidnapped damsel in distress by said brute" she replied making Chris beam at her.

"Oh I like you" he said grinning at her "She's got spunk" he said looking at his friend now.

Viktor made a face "Yes that she does and doesn't like being told what to do even if it's for her own well-being"

Yuuri looked at him "My ankle isn't broken Viktor. I can be careful" but Viktor's jaw clenched in annoyance.

"And have you risk falling?" he said the shook his head "Sorry Yuuri but I am not taking a risk with your ankle and having your dancing affected"

Chris sighed "Oh oh…looks like you triggered 'overbearing' Viktor" he wondered what had his friend acting like a caveman. It was very very rare when he got into that mindset but when he did he would not let go. Viktor was acting very protective and that always meant that he tended to be overly smothering.

Yuuri looked at Chris rolling her eyes "Apparently I did….does he have an off switch somewhere?"

Chris grinned at her causing the Russian to hold her closer to his body. She turned and glared at him. Viktor glared right back at her. In the end she sighed and laid her head on his shoulder in defeat.

Looking very smug and walked over to the sofa and placed the woman on it then took a pillow and placed it under her left foot and another one on her back. He leaned down and kissed her forehead before pulling back. Yuuri sighed looking down at the brown fluff ball whining to be picked up and pulled Makkachin up placing him on her lap to pet the young dog.

"Will you be ok watching over Yuuri for me?" Viktor turned to Chris "I need to get her stuff from the academy"

Yuuri groaned throwing her head back before looking up at him again "I don't need a babysitter Viktor"

Viktor looked at her "You will get up and start walking around if I allow you. Chris will stay and make sure you behave yourself"

Yuuri looked up at him raising one eyebrow "I'm sorry….'if you _allow_ me?' Last I looked you weren't my husband to allow me to do anything Nikiforov"

Viktor didn't say anything at first just walked over and leaned to her placing a hand to her stomach making her tummy to summersaults. His hand on her abdomen felt very possessive like he was claiming ownership of her.

"That is still yet to be seen" he said in a low tone kissed her nose then stood up. He up looked at Chris his eyes flashing irritably "Watch her" then walked out surprising both occupants.

Yuuri couldn't help the fat tears that fell from her eyes as her heart hammered in her chest. Shit…she was way in over her head. Viktor was like a deadly force sucking you into his world. He only seemed whimsical and he really was at times but under that lay another side that she was beginning to see was wanting to consume her.

Chris shook his head a this friend then went to sit by the small woman "It'll be ok honey…..he's just a bit overwhelming at times but I swear I've never seen him like this"

Yuuri shook her head "It's all my fault" she sniffed feeling like her life was spiraling out of control "If only I wouldn't have drank so much he wouldn't feel like he has such a claim on me"

Chris didn't know what was happening to Viktor but he was telling the truth, he had never seen his friend act that way. Viktor has never been so serious about anyone before…not to the degree he was with Yuuri at least.

"Whatever has his boxers in a nitch I'm sure we can figure it out" he said placing a hand on hers then gave her a sly smile "Or plan B would be for me to take him out back and beat the holy shit out of him"

Yuuri laughed wiping her tears "I feel so out of control. Nothing makes sense and Viktor is not making things better" she sighed putting a hand on forehead "I don't know him other than what I see on television and he is taking over my life. I don't know what to say to make him stop long enough to listen to me either!"

Chris blew out a breath "Well hell honey I see where you're coming from" he said standing up he walked over to the fridge and took out the bottle of vodka Viktor always had on hand. Taking the cranberry juice he added a splash of it with a bit of orange and some ice and walked back to Yuuri and handed it to her "You look like you need this"

Yuuri took it gratefully and took a small sip and sighed "I can't even taste the vodka"

"I didn't put too much in there" said Chris doctoring one up for him with a significant amount of alcohol "You ballerinas are itty bitty little things. I don't want you getting sick"

"Thank you Chris. You are a good guy"

He blonde haired man laughed "I'll be sure to call you so you can let my boyfriend know that when gets angry at me for being too naughty" flashing her a smile.

Yuuri laughed "Deal"

Settling back down on the sofa Chris turned on the television and looked for a movie on Netflix so they could watch. They decided on Sherlock Holmes since Chris had a thing for Sherlock's character. "Brainy is the new sexy" he said winking at her. Yuuri liked being around Chris which she found a surprise since she wasn't good around men in general but there was something so fun about his flirty banter especially since she knew he didn't swing her way that made him easy to hang out with.

Viktor came back by the time the show ended. He took one look at the vodka on the table then at Yuuri who was sipping her second drink and scowled. Setting down her two bags and the bag of food he brought he walked over and took the drink out of hand and sniffed it.

"You know you can't have this Yuuri" he said walking to the kitchen tossing the drink away "What were you thinking? Alcohol is prohibited"

Yuuri laid back on the sofa fighting the tears and the urge to smack him upside the head "We don't know that yet Viktor"

"You did say there was a high possibility" Viktor responded putting the vodka bottle away.

Yuuri sighed leaning against the sofa sulking again.

Chris looked from Yuuri to Viktor his eyes wide. He turned to Yuuri "You're pregnant?"

Yuuri shrugged "I don't know. There is a huge possibility but Viktor doesn't want me to take the morning after pill"

Things suddenly made a whole lot more sense to Chris. He wasn't sure how much Viktor was aware of the fact that he had been recently more and more drawn to kids ever since he turned 27. When the kids would come into the ice rink for their lessons Viktor would hang back for a bit and meet with them. The little ones were his favorite. He would get the biggest grin on his face when a 3 year old would skate to him.

If there was even a slight possibility that Yuuri was pregnant then Viktor would fight her teeth and nail for her to keep the baby. Chris whistled "This is getting better than Days of Our Lives"

Viktor rolled his eyes walked over to Yuuri and plucked her off the sofa. "I'll be back. Yuuri needs her rest" went to get a white bag that had 'Macy's' on it and then went upstairs with Yuuri in tow who turned and gave him a look that clearly said 'here we go again'

Yuuri saw no point fighting with him so she lay passive while he carried around like a sack of potatoes.

Once in his bedroom he walked past it and into the bathroom setting her down gently.

"Oh does this mean I'm allowed to walk all by little myself again?" she said in a sweet sarcastic tone smiling up at him.

Viktor pinned her with an 'I am not amused' glare setting the bag down on the counter top then walked out and went his closet.

Yuuri didn't know what he was doing but she peered into the bag then wished she hadn't. When he walked in with a white cotton shirt she had her arms folded "What the hell?" she said her face bright red "Why did you buy me underwear and bras?"

He chuckled placing the shirt on the countertop "There are also some shampoo, conditioner, and face stuff the lady put in there. She said they are their best sellers so I figured you might like a little pampering"

She was almost afraid to know but curiosity got the best of her and she moved the intimate apparel to see bottles of facial cleansers, moisturizers, face serums and masks from Chanel, Clinique and Dior along with some free gifts from the looks of it. Yuuri closed her eyes and breathed out an exasperated breath "Viktor…." she started but again he cut her off.

"Hear me out Yuuri" he said leaning against the counter top folding his arms "I don't want you to take the morning after pill. This is as much my problem as it is yours. It takes two and as the father I have would think I had some say on whether I want a child or not"

Yuuri started trembling "I'm too young….." she whispered "I wanted to be married and in love when I became a mother" She couldn't do this…

Viktor reached over and pulled her into his arms and held on to her placing her head on his chest while he rubbed her back "I will be here Yuuri…" he raised her face so that he could gently place a soft kiss to her lips "You may not be married now but won't you give us a chance to become something other than a one night fling?"

Why did he have to feel so good? Why wasn't she stronger around him? She should have demanded for him to take her home. To stop being an ass and stop trying to control her instead she leaned into him and parted her lips for him when his mouth asked for entrance. The scent of cologne and something utterly masculine made her weak for him, eager for his touch.

When he slanted his mouth over hers her whole body sang just for him. Every single cell thirsted for this man and she followed blindly. She could feel her hair falling from her undo the heavy curtain loose from the confinement of her bun. She sighed contently. His tongue tasted her as she tasted him feeling incredibly lightheaded. He was like a drug to the blood stream and she was turning into a junkie for him.

He pulled back with a low moan deep in his throat that made her center ache. Oh god she needed him. She felt so empty it hurt. Looking up at him she felt her whole body shudder slightly. His eyes were the most smoldering shade of dark turquoise it almost made her whimper for him to continue.

"If we don't stop I will take you right here and now Yuuri" his voice was gruff his breath came out in pants making her slick with need.

She nodded swallowing thickly but unable to step away from him. She couldn't find the willpower to pull away from his arms. She tried to get her left hand to uncurl from his silky silver hair, tried to pry her other hand away from his warm chest but her body had no control. She could the rise and fall of his chest, feel the lean muscles tempting her to lift up his shirt and lick and nibble every inch of his perfect skin.

He wasn't faring any better. The need to be inside Yuuri was riding on him like damn harpy until all he could hear was her heavy breathing. The glazed look in her eyes was not helping things either "Yuuri" he moaned out and captured her lips again. He heard her moan and knew he was lost. He roughly tore at her leggings and tutu his tongue fucking her mouth eagerly loving the small mewls she made in her throat. Once the annoying fabric was off of her he quickly discarded her top with one hard yank up then pulled her naked body to him his hands caressing and coaxing her into a frenzy of passion. That all-consuming need was taking over again and all he could think about was being in her tight heat. Her hands yanked on his shirt trying to get to him. Pulling it off he shuddered when he felt her nails scratching at his skin deliciously.

Hulling her up he turned then around and set her ass on the counter angling her pelvis to his while one hand undid the front of his jeans. He. Needed. Her. Now.

Freeing himself he only took a second to shut the bathroom door close then thrust into her tight welcoming heat in one masterful stroke causing the world to dissolve around them.

4444

Yuuri gasped trying to get enough air into her lungs but Viktor had fallen on top of her. Her body trembled with aftershocks that made her body clench around his pulsing cock as he drained his seed inside of her again. She was sore all over but felt so incredibly sated that she could sleep where she lay but the cold tiles were uncomfortable.

She let out a small whine when she felt Viktor pulled out after a few minutes. She sighed closing her eyes. Again they had forgotten all about protection. What was wrong with her?

Why did this man make her lose all inhibitions and good sense? She felt his lips kissing her neck, shoulder then moved down. Oh she loved his lips. She ran her hands through his silver hair but paused when he reached her stomach and kissed it gently…...lovingly.

"My Yuuri" he whispered then moved up to lock his gaze with hers and smiled at her.

Yuuri felt at a loss for words. Viktor looked like he was radiating happiness. What could she say to that? She didn't know so she gave him a small smile. That seemed to be the right thing since he crawled up her body and gave her a deep soul searing kiss that made her toes curl.

"Take a shower with me" he said against her lips then moved to pull her up.

Blushing red she nodded. She watched him move to the large walk in shower and turn on the different jets. She loved how confidently he moved. The flow of his lean muscles had her tracing the different plains of his body appreciatively. When her eyes landed on the red scratch marks on his back she really couldn't help the small feminine pride that blossomed. Those were her marks. She had lay her claim to him as he did to her. Dangerous thoughts those were.

Turning to look at her he strode over and took her hand leading her to the large shower then went into the bag and took out the shampoo he had bought for her.

She might have died and gone to heaven. His shower was pure seduction. She could live in the shower alone and be happy. It had three head above her and three on either side. It was almost sinful. Never having showered with a man before she was a little scared. He seemed to have noticed this and pulled her against his body just holding her.

"It's only me" he whispered leaning down to kiss her neck "I am all yours to explore my little swan. Touch me all you wish" he whispered against her neck taking her small hand and brought it up to his chest. Timidly she looked up red in the face but curious all the same she slowly did just that. Traced the defined dips and curves of his sculpted body, memorizing the texture of his skin. The color of it and the way his muscles would slightly jump under her fingertips. She's never been so close to a man before, never examined the male body in such close proximity.

"I can see this is all new to you" he said pulling her closer to coax her into a melting kiss "And you don't know how fucking sexy that is. Can I wash you now?"

Blushing red she nodded and allowed him to clean her body gently all the while placing open mouth kisses on her shoulder occasionally giving her skin a bite. She shuddered to think what her neck looked like now.

By the time they finished and she dressed in her new underwear and bra she was so very tired. She didn't fight him when he pulled on his shirt over her head.

"Why am I wearing your clothes?" she asked but she was already leaning against him half asleep.

Viktor chuckled. She was so heartbreakingly beautiful and she was all his. Picking her up, she sighed contently leaning into him. A thrill shot up his body. She was starting to accept him and his touch.

"Because you couldn't have slept in your practice clothes _malysh_ " he said walking into his room lifted the blankets and tucked her into bed. She yawned and turned to her side already deep asleep. Viktor watched her there for a moment. It felt so natural to have her close. It wasn't so much that he was getting to know her but it felt more like they have been separated for years and they were reconnecting. Now she was exactly where she needed to be. Home.

His body felt tired and sleepy as well but he wanted to stay up and do some research. It was still early but he would let Yuuri sleep a bit before he woke her up. She needed eat. She was much too thin and he worried if that would cause a miscarriage if she was carrying. He walked down to see Chris on the sofa watching a movie drink in hand.

"Finally" he said standing up "Thought you were never going to leave that poor girl rest"

Viktor went to get the bag of food and set the items on the countertop "Yuuri is sleeping"

Chris stood up and went to sit on a barstool looking at him seriously "Viktor I know how you get and I know you are probably already thinking of baby names but you have to give the girl a say. She is going to be the one carrying the baby for 9 months. That's 9 months of her not being able to do what she loves. Yuuri may lose that scholarship she told me about"

Viktor shook his head "I have already thought of that" he said taking the roasted chicken and popped it into the oven and set it on low to keep it warm "Yuuri is talented enough to be able to attend The Vaganova School. If she is pregnant then once she has the baby I will help her get back into shape after our son or daughter is a year old and I will made sure she dances again"

Chris shook his head at him "Unbelievable" he muttered pinching the bridge of his nose "You are seriously unbelievable sometimes Viktor" he honestly was feeling bad for Yuuri and hoped that she wasn't pregnant. A large part of him wanted to get her out of Viktor's grasp before he did end up planting a baby in her.

"What?" said Viktor defensively "St. Petersburg is a good city to raise a family and I had been thinking of returning to Russia for some time. Yuuri can go to one of the top ballet schools in the world and I can continue to skate for my country. My sponsors would up the amount they give me if I move more locally as well"

Chris was shaking his head "What does Yuuri say about all this?"

"I will tell her little by little. Once we know if she is carrying then we go from there"

Chris rose an eyebrow "And if she's not?"

Viktor shrugged "We shall see when that happens"

Chris wasn't so sure his friend would let things go though "So when do you know by?"

"Hopefully in three weeks or so"

"Well then let me what the outcome is" he said hopping off the barstool "I'm heading home. Michael is due to come home soon"

Once Chris left he put the rest of the groceries away took his laptop and went upstairs to sit by Yuuri. His cell phone rang a few times but seeing it was Phitchit he ignored them then heard the sound of a phone ringing from Yuuri's bag. Locating her gym back he took her phone out and flipped it on vibrate. Yuuri didn't need the stress.

55555

Yuuri peered at the dark room and frowned.

Oh right….she wasn't home. Again she looked down at the arms holding her hostage and almost wanted to laugh. Seems Viktor was a huge fan of cuddling and while she would have just liked to fall back to sleep…. her bladder had other ideas. Wiggling herself free from the cuddle monster that was Viktor she crept silently into the restroom limping slightly. Once done she yawned turning off the bathroom light and stood there debating if she should 1. Getting back into bed and just say fuck it. 2. Go downstairs and raid his fridge….she was hungry or 3. Sneak out and go home.

Yuuri looked down at her sleep shirt and shook her head. His dress shirt fit her so big the hem reached her knees and it fell off one shoulder. She didn't like not having any pants on though…..

She looked around and spotted his lounging pants on the side of the bed next to Makkachin who was sleeping adorably on the foot of the bed. Taking them she pulled them on, tugged on the drawstring them folded the waist a few times. They still dragged but at least she didn't feel so naked. Walking to the nightstand she groaned in her head.

3:02am.

'What the hell body' she scolded at herself. She hated being up without a reason. Looking over to make sure Viktor was sound asleep she made her way down the stairs making sure to keep as much weight off her left ankle. Opening the fridge she opted for the strawberries taking a few. She saw her bag and remembered she was supposed to meet up with Pi.

"Crap" she muttered fishing for her phone and saw she had multiple calls, messages and voicemails. This was not pretty.

Going to the sofa she placed the bowl of strawberries on the coffee table silently and unlocked her phone.

-1:23pm: Yuuri where are you? Pi

-2:45pm: Yuuri I called the school and they said you left with Viktor. Fucking answer your phone. Pi

-5:04pm: Yuuri I am not kidding around I will kill him. Where are you? Pi

-10:28pm: I will call your parents Yuuri….I mean it! Pi

-12:55am: He is a dead man. Tell him that. Pi

She felt her anxiety loom over her so strong her hands were shaking. How much could she take before she snapped? She knew that if she called Phitchit right now he would come for her but she hated to think of the scandal that would cause Viktor. Then there was Viktor.

The man was a downright dominating pain in the ass. He took her life and turned it upside down. She tried to meditate through the overwhelming panic she felt when she thought of being pregnant.

She couldn't be. She just couldn't.

Viktor didn't do commitment. She wasn't stupid. She was a passing fancy for him. When he got bored he would move on and leave her with a child to raise on her own. Sure he would give her child support and she was sure he would visit every now and again but she was not deluding herself into believing he would settle down with her.

She didn't know how long she sat there crying feeling like the walls were closing in on her but she jumped when a pair of arms snaked around her from behind the sofa.

"You're shivering _malysh…_.what's wrong?"

Baby. He was calling her baby in Russian. God he was going to destroy her when all this ended.

"It's just a lot to take in" her voice was low barely above a whisper. She heard him sigh softly his hand pushing her heavy hair over one shoulder so that he could kiss her neck giving her goosebumps.

"I understand but things will work out Yuuri"

Yuuri turned to look up at him "No Viktor" she said standing up walking away from the temptation of being held by him "Things won't 'work out' until you can listen to reason. You slept with me twice and already you are acting like we are a married couple. I haven't been home. You are dictating my every move and you want me to risk a pregnancy knowing that I am on a scholarship" she rubbed her face "I know you don't mind a baby but what about me? Doesn't my opinions matter?"

"Of course they do but I am confident that this happened for a reason too" he said walking up to her. He pulled her into his arms "I'm sorry if you feel like I'm taking your choices away from you Yuuri. I don't want you to feel like that but…Yuuri can I ask you what you feel when you are in my arms?"

"I…." she couldn't find the words and she couldn't find the word and she couldn't admit to him that she felt safe in his arms. She felt that ache leave her when he held her or that he made her anxiety disappeared. That would give the man too much power over her.

"I can see you won't tell me and that's ok" he said smiling "I already expected that from you but I can tell you what I feel"

Yuuri eyes widen.

"I feel like you belong here" he emphasized that by holding her closer "Like you have always meant to be here. I don't feel like I just met you Yuuri. I feel like I've met you years ago but something kept us apart and we finally found each other again"

She knew what he meant. She hated being around strange men. They frightened her and she could never relax in their company. This apartment felt normal. Climbing down stairs and going into the fridge had felt like she has done it a million times here. Waking up in bed next to him did not send her into a frenzy of nerves….in fact if she was honest with herself she had been thinking of climbing back under the blankets and cuddling up next to him before he came downstairs.

Still….

"Trust is the biggest issue I have with you" she whispered. Stories of his conquests and his romances plastered all over the papers made her feel small and inadequate. How could she compare to woman like the ones he use to date?

She felt and heard him sigh "This is about my past isn't it?"

Not feeling brave enough she nodded. It was petty of her but she hated his past.

He pulled back and tipped her face up so that she could meet his gaze. She looked into his turquoise eyes and saw sadness and self-loathing in them. Her heart felt like it got caught in her throat. She didn't like that expression. It moved her heart as much as she tried to remain detached. His mask that he wore to the rest of the world fell away and she saw stark loneliness looking down at her that she felt like she was drowning in it.

This was not the playboy the papers wrote about. This was a simple man who looked like he was longing for affection or some kind of gentle emotion. There was a desperate gleam in those eyes like it just beyond his reach and he was trying hard to hold on to it.

'It's me' she finally realized in wonder and amazement 'I'm what he's is trying to keep but I shy away from him'

"I know you have no reason to believe me Yuuri, I get it I really do" he said his voice was low and sad his emotions bare for her to see "But I do know you are not like them. You are not some random female a man can turn to get off on. You are more" one hand crept up to her hair "I am more than happy to leave my old ways behind me if only you say you'd give me a chance Yuuri….would you?"

"I don't know Viktor…A baby is a huge thing" she whispered feeling her eyes beginning to droop. Viktor had his hand in her hair massaging her scalp while the other held her close. God that felt so good. She breathed in his scent and felt her heart settle. How could just his scent relax her so much? He needed to bottle that because it worked better than a sedative.

"It is" he said holding her closer "But it makes me sick thinking of the alternative but…..if you are really against it tomorrow I will buy you the pills" he then pulled away to look at her again "But that won't change my mind Yuuri. I still want you to be mine"

Yuuri's vision blurred and her heart tighten painfully. Could she really do it? Could she trust him? And could she really take the pill knowing there was a good chance she was carrying his child? A child that from the looks of it he really and truly wanted.

It wasn't like she was against having babies…..she loved children but she wanted to do things right before she could even dream of a family. Things were getting so complicated. She sighed and yawned feeling like the flurry of emotions were beginning to truly burn her out.

"You need to sleep Yuuri" he said picking her up again "We will talk in the morning"

Deciding nothing was going to be resolved today she nodded and let him tuck her back into bed all while he held her close. As she lay there breathing in his scent she wished she could keep him.

555555555555555555555555555555555555

*** Mijita= spanish endearment meaning sweetie or the equivalent of. Mostly used by an older person when addressing a younger person they care about.

Continue? Should I make Yuuri pregnant or just a close call?

I do have a plot already thought out and if I do continue I will write at least 2 more long chapters. Dark Angel of Mine is in its epilogue chapter that I will try and drill out by the end of this week. 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your inputs and reviews on this story.

I apologize for the delay in my updates but I have been feeling very sluggish and every time I sit on my laptop to write I find myself nodding off and work has been very busy so there hasn't been much time for writing.

Thank for you patience and hope you enjoy this installment.

I will be updating and completing Dark Angel this weekend.

Excuse any grammar mistakes please =)

44444444444444444444

Viktor woke up to find that his bed was once more empty.

What was it going to take to actually wake up with that woman? With a sigh he rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom to wash up before he hunted down the elusive little ballerina.

He paused and noticed all the stuff he bought for her was laid out on top of one of the white marble counters neat and organized making him frown. That was a good sign wasn't it? He walked over to the other vanity and opened the medicine cabinet and saw it held the taller of the bottles and a toothbrush.

He didn't even know he had a spare one. He saw her brush on top of the counter next to the sink and he smiled. The bathroom lost a bit of its coldness seeing her things mixed in his home.

Once finished he dressed in some casual workout pants, threw his thermal on and tossed his equipment into his gym bag. He had to get to practice today at some point. Looking at the clock he saw it was only 7:04am and wondered if Yuuri went home.

The sound of Makkachin's barking and soft laughter rose from the living space downstairs. Taking his gym bag, he reached the landing overlooking the living room he saw Yuuri was in the kitchen sitting on a barstool trying to get his dog to sit, a treat in hand.

"I thought you had left" he said walking down the stairs and noticed she was in jeans and a tank top. Her hair was pulled back in a braid. Makka ran up to him making circles around his legs. He smiled down at him reached down and petted his head.

Yuuri looked up at him and sighed "I was going to at first but decided we still needed to sort this out. Instead I woke up early dressed and took a cab to the pharmacy for a few things"

Viktor nodded feeling his heart sink "You bought them didn't you?"

Yuuri took the packet and held it up. It was already opened, one pill already gone.

"I know you think you think you have a say in it but it occurred to me that you really don't" her voice wasn't angry or accusing she spoke gently and softly trying to get the words out "If it had already been confirmed that I'm pregnant then okay I would have seen your point. It would no longer be only my choice and I would have been carrying a living thing within me. But this is different. We are looking at a 50/50 chance that I _might_ be" Yuuri sighed "And quite frankly that chance of a possibility should my choice and mine alone" she swallowed back the shaking of her limbs.

Viktor couldn't help the disappointment he felt. He walked closer to her and took the packet of pills from her hand then looked at her. She looked tired like she hasn't slept well, her skin was pale and he could see her slight trembling body.

She was afraid of his reaction.

"Oh Yuuri" he whispered and pulled her in a hug and held her tight. She was trying hard to be brave and hid behind that wall of hers. He felt like an ass for behaving like such an egotistical bastard yesterday "I am disappointed yes but I'm not angry at you. You are right" he sighed against her soft hair "It is your decision alone. I got carried away and didn't think"

He felt her relax and melt into him "Really?"

He pulled back and gave her a smile "Really Yuuri" he leaned down to kiss her cheek making her blush red. He then looked at her sandals and frowned "You need more support than those sandals for your ankle Yuuri. Doesn't it hurt?"

Yuuri shrugged "Yes but who was the Neanderthal who decided not to take me home last night?"

"Do you want to go home now?" he asked in a low tone. He didn't want for her to leave his side. The yearning was a breathing clawing thing within him. Demanding to keep her by his side but he had to tread carefully. Yuuri was still a bit weary of him and he hated that. He wanted that kind heart of hers but after her confession last night he was starting to see that he needed to ease those fears before she opened up to him.

She needed trust.

He's never had this problem before. Woman flocked to him with ease. They never thought twice of his reputation or that he had a bit of a sordid past but then again he would have to guess so did they. That was one of the reasons why he was so drawn to Yuuri. She wasn't like those other woman but that also meant that the same rules didn't apply to her.

"I would" she said "I'm starving and want to eat in my own apartment"

"How about a nice café instead?" he asked giving her a charming smile.

She looked at him, saw that fake smile he always wore and looked away her heart aching "Don't do that" she said trying to conceal the sadness that crept into her voice "If you are going to smile at me…at least make it a real one or don't bother at all"

He froze.

"I'm sorry?" he said feeling like he was just sucker punched. He was totally unprepared for her see right through him.

She looked up at him. Her red brown eyes seem to be peering straight through him peeling away the façade he always wore out of habit. He didn't want her to see the man behind that mask. The normal human being who longed to belong somewhere but knew that was a romantic dream. He wanted her to see the suave man….the one who could sweep her off her feet not the forgetful one who was a bit of an airhead at times. The one who drank too much at times just to feel some sense of freedom.

Viktor was born into privilege and wealth. There was no such thing as 'normal' for him no matter how much he craved it he didn't know the concept. His place was among the cameras and glamour. The cold empty life that offered no warmth.

And yet….

He knew Yuuri held the key to that dream of normalcy he wanted. He wanted to let go of his world so that he could be with her.

Yuuri's expression tighten. Her normally warm eyes becoming flat garnets. That damn wall was up again.

"Nothing…never mind" her voice sounded tired and soft. Standing up from the barstool she sighed "I better get going. I called Phitchit….he should be expecting me back at the apartment"

His heart slammed in his chest. He couldn't imagine this space without her presence now. The thought of coming home to a cold home made him sick. On reflex he reached out and took hold of her hand. She looked at his hand then up at him.

"Please" he whispered pulling her back to him holding her hand up to kiss it "I will be whoever you want me to be….just please stay with me for a bit more?"

Yuuri frowned at him confusion marring her pretty face "What I want you to be?" she said it as if those words were foreign to her "I don't want you to be anything Viktor. What is so wrong with just being you?"

If there was any way for him to fall even harder for her charms that did it for him. No one has ever asked that of him. No one ever saw deep enough to tell the difference but here stood his magnificent shy and brave woman and didn't ask for anything of him other than to be himself. Only he was afraid to disappoint her and if he was honest with himself he didn't know who he was at times anymore.

"I don't know how to be that person sometimes" he responded dejectedly. That was the real truth. He had trouble switching back and forth.

Yuuri stared at him for a moment then shook her head at him incredulously while giving him a lopsided smile "Yes you do. I've seen him at the restaurant when he laughed at himself for being forgetful or when you spoke about skating or when you talked about your mother. You don't have to be anyone Viktor. Just be yourself and that will be enough for me"

Her eyes melted once more into their rich color and while sporting that utterly adorable blush on her face. Viktor was too jaded to believe in silly things like soulmates but Yuuri was beginning to make him question that theory. How could one person move his heart so thoroughly? See beyond the disguise he wore and asked him to be the imperfect human being behind it.

She then gave him a serious expression "And for the love of all this good and pure you have to let go of the he-man 'I am man you do as I say' crap you pulled yesterday. I mean it Viktor" she pointed her index finger at him using the hand he had been holding "I will let Phitchit break your legs. He has an iron louie in back of his door and is not afraid to use it"

Viktor blinked looking confused "What is an iron Louie?"

Yuuri couldn't help but bling then giggle at him "A Louisville slugger?" she laughed when he continued to look confused "A baseball bat Viktor, he has a baseball bat. We need to get you out more"

"Ah!" he exclaimed in understanding "the American sport"

She snorted "Yeah that one"

The Viktor she saw briefly that night grinned down at her. His handsome face morphing into a more innocent one. This is the Viktor she preferred over the stoic, untouchable God of the ice. It was already hard to be in the same room as him. He was so larger than life. A perfect male specimen. So aloof and cold towards the world. His straight nose and cheekbones that of a royal prince. The real Viktor, the warm one however she could be around more comfortably.

He smiled then sobered and sighed "I will try and work on my overbearing ways for you Yuuri. I ask that you be patient with me though my father was very traditional and while my mother tried to undo the damage done when he passed some of those lessons are hard to let go at times. I truly only wanted what was best for you"

Yuuri thought on this. She did very little research on Russian culture and knew that if a family kept to their more traditional ways then Viktor was raised to be 'the man of the house' sort of speaking. It explained his behavior a lot but also posed a bit of an issue.

Although it wasn't all that different to her own culture, her father was not very traditional and that was the difference.

Yuuri shook her head "Too early to think on this. I need at least a cup of coffee for that"

He walked closer taking her hand again "Yuuri I truly want to spend more time with you. Would you please have breakfast with me?"

She looked at his expression and blushed when she saw his mask fall away. This was the real Viktor asking her out not the suave playboy who had kidnapped her into dinner. She could cope with this one.

"Alright" she said taking her two black bags and slung then over his shoulder and patted his cheek "Here…be a gentleman and take these for me" she said picking up Makkachin grinning at him.

Viktor laughed "Cheeky woman. Good luck putting him in his career" he said taking his own bag and this keys. When he turned around he saw his young hyper dog lying contently in his black portable carrier and gawked "How?" he breathed in shock.

Yuuri beamed up at him "He likes me" she said opening the door and headed towards the elevator.

Viktor looked after them astonished that his unruly dog went to her so easily "Go figure" He muttered locking this front door then watched as Yuuri smiled and blew a kiss a Makka who had his tongue out looking at her clearly happy for the attention.

He chuckled inwardly.

"Smart dog"

4444444444

"Pull over here"

Viktor pulled into the available parking space and looked around a worried frown on his face. Yuuri couldn't help laughing at him.

"You look so worried right now it's comical" she said getting out of the car and grabbed Makkachin's carrier in one hand and a pink box of pastries in the other.

Viktor put the roof on his convertible and was taking his gym bag when he heard Yuuri laughing.

"No one is going to steal your gym bag Viktor"

Viktor rose one eyebrow "My blades are my babies"

"Fine" she breathed out in exasperation "Bring your babies" still chuckling "Lord forbid you should leave them out to be among with the great unwashed"

Viktor walked next to her looking thoughtful and a tad embarrassed "I'm I being that much of a snob?"

Yuuri debated on the polite way of saying yes. This was uncharted territory for him and she was personally finding it very amusing and slightly gratifying on giving the infamous Viktor Nikiforov a first look at how the common folk lived. Honestly from his reactions you would think they were all peasants.

"Noooo" she said at first then paused when he made sure all his doors were locked and windows secure before putting on car alarm "Well…..maybe just smidge" then looked at his horrified expression when she walked up to her building "Ok maybe a lot" she finally admitted laughter in her voice as she opened the front door and walked up the stairs to the second floor.

Reaching the front of her door she saw two letters taped to her front door. Weird. They were probably from Phitchit and if that was the case they could go right into the rubbish bin. Opening the front door she let him go in.

"I'm going to give these to Mrs. Diaz. You can meet her if you like" she said putting the dog carrier down and when to knock on the front door to her neighbor.

Mrs. Diaz answered and pulled her into a tight hug " _Por Dios_ nina where have you been?!" she exclaimed the pulled at to glare at her "Pepe was frantic last night looking for you. _Pobresito_ stayed and had coffee with me until 11pm last night. You wouldn't answer your cell phone"

Yuuri sighed "I'm sorry Mrs. Diaz. I got hurt at school and Viktor" she reached in back of her and yanked on his sleeve and pulled him forward "Helped me. I stayed with him"

Viktor looked from Yuuri and the old lady. Clearly the older woman cared for Yuuri but who was Pepe? Clearing his throat he smiled at the lady giving her his signature smile that made reporters and fans swoon. He could see Yuuri give him a glare.

"I am truly sorry for causing you any concerns" he said then put his hand on the small of Yuuri's back "My only thought was for her well-being. I was afraid that her injury would have gotten worse if she walked on it so I took it upon myself to make sure she was cared for"

'Good grief if he puffs out his chest any more all he would need are feathers to ruffle' grumbled Yuuri watching Viktor thoroughly charm her neighbor. As amusing as it was to see him prance like a peacock she wanted coffee. Now.

Handing Mrs. Diaz the box of sweet Italian bread she thanked her again and pushed Viktor into her small apartment. It looked downright miniscule compared to his and a small part of her sighed internally for his kitchen.

Her apartment had wood floors, exposed red brick in the kitchen, large windows with a small iron balcony in the largest living room window. It was only about 700 square feet. Nothing fancy but it was cozy and it was home for now. In the small kitchen she started the coffee machine and stood by its inhaling the living giving aroma. Walking back to her bedroom she gathered some clothes to slip into while she waited for the coffee.

Viktor smiled closing the door behind him deciding he liked that elderly neighbor very much. From what he could tell she fussed over his Yuuri and anyone who looked after his angel was a friend of his. He looked around the small apartment and couldn't help but notice that even though it was much smaller than his it had an air of comfort to it. Everywhere he could see traces of Yuuri. Small personal objects that helped him uncover undiscovered layers of the woman who she was.

"I'm going to jump into the shower" then heard a door close in the small hallway. Walking towards the sound he called out that he would wait for her.

Once he heard the water running he slipped into her bedroom. He only wanted to see the pictures that caught his attention. They were all over the mirror that hung over her dresser almost covering the mirror itself.

The pictures displayed faces he's never seen before but he could guess they were friends and family. He could see one of Pitchit and Yuuri when they were very young, about 6 or 7 if he were to guess on the ice rink. Pictures of a beach with clear blue water, a woman who looked like Yuuri but older with a man who he assumed was her father both smiling. A picture of another woman with bleached hair smoking. Some of classmates he would assume. A picture of Lilia when she was in her prima ballerina days. A picture of Yuuri in a cream ballerina dress her arms above her head her face looking down with a serene expression. It looked like a professional picture. Taking it off the mirror he wondered if he could have it.

The one other picture that caught his attention was of the dog that looked a lot like Makkachin only the dog in the picture was clearly very old and huge.

Speaking of the rascal. Viktor turned and laughed when he saw his dog looking very comfy indeed on top of Yuuri's bed.

Yuuri walked into her room with a towel wrapped around her head a long sleeved dark blue v neck shirt and some leggings. She rose an eyebrow at him then turned to look at the dog on her bed.

"Well he sure made himself right at home" she laughed taking the towel off and hung it over the door "You were supposed to wait in the living by the way"

Viktor grinned "Sorry…..saw the pictures and got curious" he then held up the picture of Yuuri "May I have this?"

Yuuri blushed and made a face "Why?" the thought of him having a picture of her made little butterflies flutter in her stomach.

Viktor walked closer to her and pushed a bit of her damp her behind her ear "Honest answer?"

She nodded mutely trying hard not to lean into him. He was like a magnet. All he had to do is walk close to her and she gravitated towards him.

"I would like to keep it in my wallet" he said cupping the back of her neck "For when you are not close to me…..I can at least know I carry some part of you with me"

How did he do that? How could one man have the power to turn her insides to mush with just words? Then she remembered who she was talking to. Of course he knew exactly what to say to make a woman swoon. She squished down her feelings for him ruthlessly. She was a passing fancy. No more no less. She would ok with that. She will be ok with that when he moves on.

"Sure you can keep it" she said hoping her voice sounded as nonchalant as possible turning away from him to walk back to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee.

Viktor followed behind studying her. The way she turned away from him bothered him. Seeing her walk away from him was not something he liked he decided but more than that was the fact that he had been able to read her expression for a brief second before she looked away.

He leaned on the kitchen counter to see that she was avoiding his stare. He had never given his reputation much thought. It was never an issue. Love and life had taken a seat in the back burner for so long that he didn't even think for a moment what his multiple flings would cause. Now that he met Yuuri he knew she was the one he has been waiting for.

She was more than his inspiration to skate again. More than his muse.

He was at the end of career. He knew that he would be lucky if he had 5 more years. A few months ago those 5 years seemed like a sentence to the guillotine. He had feared the end. Felt like he would be lost without his mistress. Without the thrill of surprising his fans. He thought he was happy. Satisfied with his life.

He shook his head at himself walked over to Yuuri and placed a gentle hand on her hand that lay on the countertop. She turned to look up at him. He never realized how alone he had been.

"I know you don't believe in my words yet Yuuri" he said softly "it's to be expected but I will prove to you that I mean what I say. All I ask is that you give me time"

He watched those beautiful mahogany eyes stare at him and he wondered where she got that striking color from. Was it her mother or father? Perhaps a grandmother? He wanted to meet them. Wanted to meet the people who were dear to her heart and made Yuuri into the bright soul she was.

"Time…" she said absently tapping on her coffee mug with her other hand "What exactly are you asking for Viktor?"

Taking her hand he brought it up to his lips to kiss the back of it "I am asking for you to date me exclusively"

Whatever she had been expecting that was not it.

"Date?" she whispered testing the word. For some reason saying it out loud made it more fantastical. She didn't date. She didn't know the first thing about dating much less being in a relationship especially with a man like Nikiforov.

He was worldly. Polished and sophisticated. He knew the right things to say to charm an audience and reporters while she stumbled on her words. Why would he want to be with her? She was nothing special. Not beautiful like the models he was usually seen with.

"Yes Yuuri date" he chuckled lifted her and sat her on the countertop so that she was more or less to his eye level "You know….go out to dinners….movies? Spend time together walking around a park or out shopping"

When he said it like that it didn't sound so daunting "That does sound nice" she admitted. She would most definitely need to see her doctor for birth control. Could she do it? Get closer to this man. What if he decided after 2 months that she wasn't as interesting as he thought she was?

"I know you're hesitant Yuuri" he said taking one hand to place a soft kiss on it "How about a few dates then? After that it will be up to you if you want to be with me. How's that?"

Yuuri had to smile at that. He was meeting her halfway and she could appreciate that. Looking up at him she nodded "That I can do"

Viktor smiled leaned down and kissed her softly. A small chastise kiss that made her blush. He would prove his worth to her. That was a promise he made to himself.

"I have another question" he said suddenly remembering something the neighbor had said.

Yuuri shrugged "Shoot" she said watching Viktor pour coffee in her cup and adding the cream while she stirred in some sugar.

"Who is Pepe? A relative?"

Yuuri almost spit out her coffee and laughed.

"Mrs. Diaz can't say Phitchit so she calls him Pepe" she finally choked out wiping the tears from her eyes.

Viktor snickered "Oh I am definitely using that ammunition" he said wickedly.

Yuuri laughed. She should say something to defend Phi….she should at least try and convince him not to…

"Poor Pepe" she muttered instead laughing again.

4444

The next few weeks went by in a blur for Yuuri.

She will admit that Viktor was good on his word and the dates had slowly turned out to be her favorite part of her weekends. The first date however he had tried to wine and dine her. She grinned at the memory. She had put a stop to that right away by walking out of the fancy French restaurant shaking her head.

 _Viktor ran up to her his expression worried and hesitant "What did I do wrong?" he asked placing a hand on her elbow drawing her closer._

 _Yuuri sighed "You are treating me like every other conquest…." she couldn't help the pang of hurt that hit her straight in the heart "The limo….expensive French restaurant that knows you by name…the gift" she held out the small box from Tiffany's exasperated "Really Viktor? Feels like you're trying to buy me or something"_

 _He sighed "I'm sorry Yuuri…would you believe it when I say that I my experience in dating is somewhat lacking?" he gave her a boyish grin "How about we take a cab and you can show me your favorite food joint?"_

 _She smiled widely at him "Now that I can do"_

Once that happened everything fell into place so smoothly that it surprised both of them. Viktor stopped trying to impress her with money and she showed him the parts of New York that he never would have discovered by himself.

Now they were at a point where they were comfortable around each other. So much so that the way they blended their everyday life was so seamless it was like they have been doing it for years.

Not only was she always by Viktor's side but when she had gotten the news that she was to play Odette in the upcoming ballet Swan Lake they became fused into a routine of sorts. Between preparing for the ballet and spending time with Viktor she was hardly home now a days. Since Viktor's loft was so close to the academy she would sometimes get off practice so late that she opted for going to the loft than taking the long train home.

It helped that he has been a gentleman and not once tried to coax her into having sex. Not that she didn't want to but she wanted to take it slow after the scare they had.

Climbing the stairs from the subway she was heard the ding on her phone.

 **7:12am- Viktor Nikiforov is only using you- Unknown**

She looked at it and sighed deleting it. She's been getting random messages like that all from unknown numbers. She hated how stalkerish some of his fans were and wished they'd leave her alone. Walking faster she headed towards the ice rink.

Random things have been happening too but since she's been so stressed out over preparing for her first prima ballerina role she hasn't really had a mindset to tackle it. Last night someone left a note pinned to her door warning her to stay away from Viktor. Last week she had come home grocery shopping to find cut flowers on her front door. The texts started two days ago.

She had thought of telling either Phitchit or Viktor but knowing them like she did she would find herself living at their places and she was not doing that.

As much as she loved spending time with him…she didn't think they were in 'move in together' stage. Though he was really was such a sweet and attentive man when he wanted to be and always remembered stupid little quirks about her that it always left her feeling all warm. Like stocking up on the soy yogurts that she loved but he hated. The grain bread she ate but he stayed away from because he had this thing with having nuts in his bread…or in his muffins but he bought it none the less or ordering her Starbucks fix with coconut milk like she preferred even if he called it a cup of sick. Apparently he hated anything with coconut.

Small things that only Phitchit or her family has picked up on. It was hard not to fall for a man who could do all that.

Stepping into the rink the sound of metal against ice alerted her that the skates were already practicing.

"You're late!"

Without looking up from her phone she flipped off Yuri Plisetsky and kept walking until she reached the bench were Viktor had his stuff and sat down.

"How in hell are you a ballerina anyways?" said the loud mouth teenager skating towards her "Aren't you all supposed to be fucking cheerful and delicate or some shit like that?"

Yuuri looked up from her phone and raised an eyebrow at him "Seriously? Says who?"

"Lilia" he said crossing his arms "She was always going on about how I needed to be this perfect poised prima ballerina and embrace beauty and crap like that" he said with a grimace.

Yuuri laughed "Yeah and when you are in front of Madam Baranovskaya you damn well better be poised, graceful and a perfect blushing imagine of purity" she then grinned at him "But Madam isn't here now is she?"

Yurio opened his mouth closed it then smirked "You have a point"

Yuuri stood up and walked up to Yurio and patted his cheek "I'm always right kid….you will get used to it"

He blushed a deep red and let out a string of curses in Russian before skating leaving Yuuri grinning after him. She enjoyed seeing him get all hissy.

Viktor skated to her and grinned looking at the blushing Yurio "Stop teasing the kitten _malish_ "

"I have no idea what you are talking about" she said innocently leaning against the divider which Viktor took advantage of and kissed her cheek. Blushing she cleared her throat "Well let's see what you got so far" bringing up her playlist.

Tuning the music on, they all watched as Viktor skated to the middle of the rink and started his new routine. This season his theme was going to be 'Longing' but he had changed it when Yuuri showed up in his life. Switching routines and music he decided the theme would be 'Purity' using the inspiration he got when heard the song Ambre by Daniel Hope. It was a hauntingly beautiful piece.

Yuuri had been listening to the song a few days ago when she had been at his loft. He had left to take Makka for a walk so she decided to make a quick dinner since she had just came back from practice. She plugged her phone to the dock station. It had been the first song that randomly popped on. Viktor had come back and felt the song was perfect for a new routine.

Yuuri had no idea what he was thinking of while he skated but watching him was like watching artwork. There definitely was something very pure and elemental in his skating. Add the song in the background and it made her feel like she was watching some ethereal being not from this world.

"This will be his best season yet"

Yuuri looked over to see Yakov watching Viktor practice his eyes watching for mistakes. Yuuri nodded silently.

"Never really was a question though was it?" she said as the song ended.

"I had my doubts when he lost his fire" he said then looked down at her "You brought that back not only to him but to Yuri as well"

Yuuri frowned looking over at the teenager watching Viktor like a hawk "You sure about that?" she said doubt in her voice.

Yakov laughed, which to her sounded an awful lot like an old dog trying to bark "I have been coaching Yuri since he was very little. I know these things and he is very taken with you. Why do you think he offers to go with you to your practices?"

"Well first I thought it was because Viktor was paying him to watch over me then I thought it was because Madam is still teaching him since he stays and practices with me"

The old man smirked and patted the young woman on the head "You are probably right. Excuse me"

She shrugged it off. Yurio was a good guy under that abrasive mouth. One just needed to find the frequency wave to understand him at times. He disliked showing weakness or feelings but she figured that had more to do with him being a teenager.

Speaking of said teenager…

She shook her head when Viktor skated around him pointing out flaws in his posture.

"Your leg is looking sloppy"

"Piss off you old man" bit out Yuri "I don't need your opinions and last I saw you weren't my coach"

'Good lord those two were like a cat and a dog sometimes' she thought to herself watching them both practicing.

"Yuri" she called out to him leaning against the divider. When he turned to look at her she crooked her index finger at him in a 'come here' gesture and smiled inwardly when he blushed. 'Oh my gosh that is totally adorable' she thought but kept her face the same and pretended she didn't see it.

He skated over to her and crossed his arms looking away "Yeah what?"

Yuuri leaned both elbows on the divider ledge "I think I can help with your posture if you are willing to let me try"

She could tell he was debating it. He wanted her help but hated asking for it.

"If you don't want it too bad you're going to get it anyways" she said making her way to the ice having put on the white skates that Viktor had brought with him.

"Do you even know how to skate ballerina?"

Yuuri smiled at him and stepped on the ice. She glided raised her arms and threw her body into one of her ballet routines using the same flow she always used. She didn't know how to do jumps but her footwork was far superior to even Viktor's. She never been able to do jumps since ice skating was not her profession but gliding and dancing was her skill and she used to help Phitchit come up with his very distinct Thai dance moves. She needed to learn how to move on the ice for that. She twirled on the ice crossed her arms delicately bringing them back up bending her back into an arch and bent one of her knees and lowered her body and straightened her other leg out in back of her so that it looked like she was flowing on the ice like a swan would on water. She moved her body seamlessly into a small twirl and stopped opening her eyes and laughed at Viktor's and Yuri's expression.

Viktor glided over to her and pulled her to his warm body and took possession of her lips in a deep urgent kiss and made her a little dizzy. Pulling back he grinned down at her.

"That had to be the most beautiful and sexiest things I have ever seen" he said against her lips and she honestly couldn't help the goofy grin on her face.

"Hey she said she was going to help me you idiot" mumbled Yuri pushing Viktor out of the way so that the blonde teenager stood in front of her arms crossed.

Yuuri shook her head at both of them "Come on guys I'm not a chew toy" she said skating to the front and looked at Yurio "let's go work on that footwork"

For the next few hours all Yurio did was work on moving fluidly with Yuuri. Viktor and Yakov were surprised the he was actually listening to Yuuri and was not yelling for once.

"Her presence may help improve his chances of stealing gold for you Vitya" said Yakov with a s smirk on his face "Might do you good"

Viktor scowled at him not finding that amusing in the least bit.

5555

Yuuri stood frozen looking at her locker feeling like she wanted to threw up and scream all at the same time. She tried to move or cry out for help but her body wouldn't obey her. She was shaking all over her muscles tense and rigid.

"Yuuri are you still here?"

Minami walked in smiling then frowned when she spotted Yuuri looking like she saw a ghost. The older ballerina's skin was ashen, eyes wide and she looked like she was trembling. Minami frown grew deeper as she walked closer wondering what was wrong.

"Yuuri? What's wrong?" she reached her but Yuuri was still unresponsive "What are you….?" she started then turned around to see what her friend was staring at that made her look like that then screamed.

In Yuuri's locker was a huge dead rat that still had a knife in its body along with a note written in blood that read: **You are mine not Viktor's.**

By the time Viktor arrived he had Yurio and Phitchit in tow. The police had already arrived and were trying to get information from Yuuri who looked so pale and trembling so badly she couldn't talk. Pushing past them he went straight to Yuuri and pulled her into his arms. Immediately she wrapped her arms around him and held on, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Shhhhhh" he whispered to her tucking her into his body "I have you _malish_ …..I won't let them get to you"

Yuuri's mind had snapped and turned blank when she saw the mutilated animal in her locker. Someone has been targeting her not Viktor….it wasn't one of his fans. The word stalker froze her in place and suddenly her anxiety broke her shaking violently it was making it impossible to talk. The police kept asking her questions but her jaw was locked shut or risk her teeth chattering. Why would someone do this to her? Why her?

She felt arms around her pulling her into a warm chest. When she smelled Viktor's woodsy pine fresh scent she couldn't help but wrap her arms around tightly and hold on. She didn't even realize she was shaking so badly until she heard his voice and the way he all but engulfed her body into his.

Safe...she was safe…..he was warm and familiar.

When her shaking stopped she felt so weak from how tight her muscles had locked. She breathed in his scent again feeling it seep into her soul calming her. She felt so very drained. Her head hurt and her body ached so much she winced with every movement.

"I want to go home" muttered Yuuri in a low tone. She didn't want to talk to anymore. She just couldn't at the moment.

"Are you Viktor?" asked one of the police officers holding the notepad. He showed him the note written in blood. It was in an evidence Ziploc bag "This was in Ms. Katuski's locker along with the dead rat. Would you have any idea who would want to wish her harm?"

Viktor looked at the note and saw red "I don't know who would do this but it needs to be stopped. What is being done?"

"We need more information first. We are gathering whatever evidence we can now and taking it to the lab. We will need a statement from Ms. Katsuki" he said looking at said woman in his arms "I know this is difficult for her but the sooner we can get that the better"

Viktor's jaw clenched "I understand"

Phitchit looked at the note with disgust "That's just wrong" he then turned to Yuuri who looked ready to pass out then looked at Viktor "You better get her home...she looks like she's at her end"

The office looked unsure "We still require a bit more of information from her"

Yurio took the notepad the officer had in hand and wrote down Viktor's phone number and address "There" he bit out shoving the notepad back into the officer's hand "You can either call him or go over but Yuuri looks like she's gonna pass out"

Taking Yurio's lead they walked out of the academy with a very somber and quiet Yuuri who still has not said anything and was still occasionally shivering. Viktor opened the car door for her and made sure she was secure before turning to Phitchit.

"I'm not taking her back to her apartment" his said tightly anger that anyone dared to target her was still burning within him "Who knows if that sick fuck knows where she lives. My loft is secure. She will be safer there"

Phitchit sighed "As much as I hate to admit it but you're right" he then looked at him "I'm still not happy over you two dating but you haven't turned back to your old ways so I can't complain"

Viktor nodded "And I won't" he said looked back at Yuuri "If I wanted a chance to keep Yuuri I knew I had to put that old Viktor away. She has given me life and love. I won't be stupid enough to fuck that up"

Phitchit nodded "Good" he then turned to Yurio "So what's your story?"

Yuri looked at the Thai skater confused "Story? What story you idiot?"

Phitchit rolled his eyes "I mean why the hell you are here? Viktor I get since he's Yuuri's boyfriend in a way but you? I didn't know you"

Yuri glared at the man "Fuck you asshole I can be wherever I damn well please you got that?" he then looked at Yuuri "But since, for some damn reason, Yuuri thinks of you like a brother I'll have you know that we practice ballet together ok?"

Phitchit's expression lighted up in sudden recognition "Ah you're the other Russian she was telling me around. You share her name"

"Da" he muttered still scowling at him.

"What is it with Yuuri and Russians?" he muttered and turned to Viktor "Anymore of you I should know about?"

Viktor shrugged "Yakov seems to be fond of her. I've never seen him look so flustered other than the time when she brought him a boxed lunch and of course Mila and Georgi like her too"

Phitchit snorted "Figures" he looked back at the officers "I'm going to answer whatever I can. Debating on calling Yuuri's parent…. It's like 3am there right now but they would want to know about this"

"Will they fly out?" asked Viktor wanting to know more about her family but wishing he would have the opportunity to meet them under better circumstances.

"Don't know yet" said Phitchit looking thoughtful "Anyways I'll buzz you later. Just get her to the loft and make her some tea. Her anxiety will hit hard when she comes out of shock"

Viktor sighed "Yeah I figured as much" he looked over at Yuuri who had a very blank expression.

Yurio ended up following Viktor back to his loft his expression stony and thoughtful. He was trying to remember if there was anything in the past two weeks that was off. Any detail that could help the police catch the sicko behind this attack but couldn't place anything out of the ordinary which just pissed him off even more.

Once they were in Viktor's loft he sat next to Yuuri who still hasn't said a word. It was starting to scare him.

"Come on ballerina" he said shaking her arm a bit "Snap out of it. Viktor and I can't help you unless you can talk to us"

Yuri didn't know if he should try hugging her. He wasn't good with giving affection and shit like that plus he wasn't so sure Viktor would like it. He was weird when it came to this female.

Viktor came to sit next to Yuuri a cup of something hot in his hand. He set it down on the coffee table and tuned to the comatose woman. Gently placing his hand on either side of her face he watched her blink her eyes focusing again.

He gave her a soft smile "there she is" his tone was very tender, coaxing the woman to respond. He held her face as if he was holding something delicate and precious which in his mind's eye he was. He was holding the one thing that was worth more to him than all his medals combined.

Taking the tea he held out for her to take "Drink Yuuri please"

She looked at the tea cup and took it in both hands. He didn't let go completely when he saw that her hands were shaking so badly that he feared the hot liquid would fall and burn her.

She took a small sip then another sighed and shivered "Thank you" she looked at him her face looked so closed off. She was trying keep that damn wall up around herself. Taking the mug he put it on the coffee table and scooped her up in his arms. She didn't even protest. She remained alarmingly passive.

He turned to the young teenager "I think Yuuri should rest for a while. See if the shock wears off" he said going to the stairs.

Once in the bedroom he set her down and took her slippers off along with her leggings and the rest of her practice clothes. She didn't say a word through the whole thing which worried him but he wasn't going to push her to talk just yet. Taking one of the silk night shirts he bought for her he slipped it on her and had her lay down.

He laid down with her, gathering her and just held her. It seemed like that it was the right thing to do since she snuggled closer and closed her eyes her body finally relaxing.

"I thought it had been one of your fans" she whispered in a low voice.

He swallowed fighting to keep his composure "You have been getting threats?" he had to remain cool and calm for her sake but inside he was seething in anger. He needed her to keep talking so that he could know the extent of the threat.

"Small things" she whispered "I put them off. They were unimportant…."

"Shhhh" he turned to kiss her forehead "Tell me after you wake up alright? I will be right here. No one is getting to you"

Yuuri nodded and rubbed her face to his side "I know….. You feel safe" her voice was numbered with sleep "you feel like home" she whispered out before she let sleep take her.

He laid there watching her sleep feeling everything in his life realign themselves. Some would say that the Sochi Olympics of 2014 where he won gold was his greatest accomplishment. Some would say that it was when he was dubbed the most eligible bachelor by GQ magazine. Others would say it was his 5 year undefeatable streak of being the grand prix world champion.

Those were cold empty pieces of metal. The nameless women who pursued him were all empty of warmth.

His hand undid the bun that held liquid inky silk hair and almost purred in delight when he felt it spill across his sheets.

All those gold medals and shiny objects were all a distraction to the naked eye. He knew where his true treasure really hid.

Yuuri was by far his greatest and his most gratifying of all his treasures. Winning her heart and trust was more important than winning any stupid medal. He hadn't been bored when he fell into his rut. He had been lonely. It was his empty life that drove him to find that missing piece of his life that would add color and warmth to it.

He had thought it was lack of inspiration but he could see now that it went far deeper than that. With Yuuri in his life he had a reason to skate. His motivation for skating was renewed because he wasn't lonely anymore. He had laughter. He had color and he had her warmth. He skated for her. His theme and routines were for her, about her.

His theme of purity was what she represented to him.

She cleansed his life from all the darkness and the black tar like jadedness that had been choking him without him realizing it.

Now something was targeting her and that was a threat he was not going tolerate. A figure skater he may be but under the elegant suave man he presented he was still only a man. A man who would not take a threat made against his woman lightly.

Yuuri was his to protect and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure she remains safe.


	4. Chapter 4

**I deeply apologize for the long delay in updating this. I work at a law firm and my boss had several big cases that didn't leave me much down time and life at home got busy as well.**

 **Now with summer here I feel like things settled down a bit more so I will hopefully finish up Beyond the Stars chapter 4 soon.**

 **Thank you all for your continued support. I am posting Dark Angel of Mine on AO3. It is a slightly revised one. Not by a lot but small tweaks and small added scenes. If you want to reread it please visit the website.**

 **Also when you get to the part of their date in Manhattan I recommend listening to "Night Drive" by Rob Simonsen from the soundtrack Nerve.**

 **Thank you again and please excuse grammar errors. I do write these stories without a beta. I don't own YOI.**

 **44444**

The room was shadowed in dusty hues of oranges, yellows and deep indigo when she woke up. Sighing Yuuri looked at Viktor's side of the bed and touched the indentation of his body. Makkachin raised his little head and gave her a low whine crawling on his paws so that he could lick her cheek.

Yuuri smiled and held him close "I'm ok now boy" she whispered thanking the dog for being a good pet.

Getting up she first went to the bathroom and washed the sleep off her face and brushed her teeth then made her way out of the bedroom Makkachin hot on her heels. She could hear voices down stars.

"The police want to do a statement. I told them I would take Yuuri to the station tomorrow"

Phitchit was here.

"You sure that's a good idea? She was shaken up pretty badly when we brought her here"

Yuri's voice was unusually soft which made her smile despite the seriousness of the situation. The teenager had a soft side that he rarely displayed.

"If it will catch this creep sooner it's for the best" came Chris's accented voice as well.

Just how many people were here? Making her way to the stairs she stared at the group of men. She really couldn't help but smile. Phitchit, Viktor, Chris and Yuri sat around the living room with drinks in hand discussing the day's' events with concern in their faces.

While a part of her didn't like that they worried for her she couldn't help feeling touched that she had so many people who cared for her.

"I'm ok going to the police" she said walking down the stairs with a small smile "I know I kinda lost it earlier but the shock shut down my brain"

Viktor got up and walked over to her. She studied his worried expression feeling that wall around her heart melt a bit more for this man. She let him pull her into a tight hug inhaling his clean pine scent humming contently. Lately it never failed that every time she was in his arms she was struck with a deep sense of home.

"How are you feeling _malish_?"

Yuuri smiled looking up at him "Okay now thanks to you Viktor"

He nodded "How about you change and we can sit and discuss what happened"

She looked down at her pj's "What's wrong with what I have? It covers me"

Viktor's eyes darkened slightly "You look edible in that _malish_ and knowing you have very little under that is doing very wicked things to my body" he whispered the last part in a purr.

"Oh" she whispered a blush on her face feeling that comment going straight to her lower stomach. Heat coiled and made her shiver a bit "I'll be right back then" she said a little breathlessly turned and went up the stairs.

Viktor watched her slender bare legs hungrily. The graceful way she walked, the delicate arch of her tiny feet and that satin smooth skin. He was dying to caress all that skin again but knew that he would wait until she gave her consent. He hasn't tried to seduce her in the time they have been together. He wanted to prove to her that he was serious about her and about them.

"Wow you do have it bad"

Viktor looked over to see Chris's knowing smile "I have to say…I'm glad it's her"

Viktor walked over to start the kettle for a cup of her anxiety tea for his little dancer "So am I" he said with a smile. He knew he looked like a lovesick fool but he didn't care. Hell he was a lovesick fool.

What he felt for Yuuri as new and wonderful. He loved the ordinary mundane things they did….basked in the quiet moments of sitting on the sofa watching a movie and laughing while munching on popcorn. He loved spending time with her, watching her dance was one of his favorite past times. He could watch her dance for hours.

The way her body lost its self in the music was very raw and invigorating. He often wondered why she wasn't a Prima until she got the lead to play Odette. He had not gotten the chance to see her dance of the black swan but he shivered in anticipation knowing it would be filled with passion. Yuuri promised him a private showing as soon as she practiced on it a bit more.

When she came back down she had thrown on some black jeans and a long sleeved white shirt. She could be wearing a rags and she still would look delectable to him.

Taking the mug he offered she went to sit next to Yuri and Chris. Chris threw an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into his side kissing her head "Don't you worry your pretty little head sweetpea, we will all catch this creep"

Yuri made a sound of disgust "Don't let him kiss you ballerina….you have no idea where he's been, ugh"

Chris rose an eyebrow at the blonde teenager "Oh? And you do? My my Yuri, I had no idea you were such a fan of mine"

"I AM NOT you perv!" growled Yuri looking ready to hiss.

Yuuri chuckled and patted Chris on the leg "Stop teasing him so much Chris"

Chris sighed mournfully "Oh very well…only because you asked princess"

Phitchit shook his head "It's so weird to see Yuuri surrounded by all of you. Just a few months ago she didn't know any of you"

Yuri scoffed "That's because you are a creepy older brother and wanted to keep her to yourself. Sister complex much?"

Phitchit turned a shade of red as he sputtered "I….I do NOT have a sister complex!" he threw one of Yuuri's throw pillows at the bratty teen "I was put in charge of keeping her safe by her sister and father thank you very much"

"What the hell? So what? Are we psychos now? Do we suddenly have leprosy or something? You could have brought her around you know" 

Viktor chuckled as Chris, Yura and Phitchit threw half assed insults at each other while Yuuri turned redder and redder. The skating community had welcomed Yuuri with open arms and his closest friends all loved her. When they heard of this attack they had all gathered together to help keep her safe which touched him deeply.

While he was the champion he always felt like there was a gap between him and his rink mates. Yuuri erased that gap and now because of her he was closer to Phitchit, Otabek, Yuri and Georgi. Chris has been his one best friend and he, of course, adored Yuuri so when he heard of the attack he was the first one to arrive.

A knock on his door made the conversation stall. He noticed how Yuuri tensed and moved closer to Chris.

"Few people have access to the loft guys" he said going to open the door. Yakov stood there looking angry and grim all at once.

"The police is being insistent on getting that statement from Yuuri" he said walking in taking his hat off and coat "I've been lucky that the media hasn't gotten wind of this. 'Viktor Nikiforov's girlfriend threatened by stalker'…...I'm already getting a headache thinking about it"

The older man looked over at her and tried to give her smile but it looked disturbing on Yakov since he smiled so little. Still Viktor was grateful for the effort.

"I'm sorry" whispered Yuuri looking guilty but Yakov patted her shoulder in a rare gesture of affection.

"This isn't your fault Yurrina" said the older man calling her by his own personal pet name since he refused to have two Yuris around him and having both of them turn when he called out to one.

Yuuri signed "I can't avoid this" she looked up at Viktor "Think you can drive me to the station?"

Viktor looked at the time "You sure you want to do it so late? It's already past 7pm Yuuri. We can leave it for tomorrow" he started but she was shaking her head.

"No. I want to sleep tonight knowing I don't have to do it in the morning" she said feeling tired again.

Chris squeezed her a bit.

"We're all going to be right here ok ballerina?" said Yuri gruffly looking away "so no more spazz attacks…..it isn't you"

She smiled at Yuri then leaned forward and kiss his cheek making the blonde teenager sputter and blush. When Phitchit made a kissy sound the small Russian threw all the throw pillows around him at the older skater. If he were a cat all the fur on his back would have been standing on end..

Yuuri giggled ducking flying pillows, then stood up and put on the light coat Viktor was holding out for her.

"We will be back. Stay and order some take-out" said Viktor tossing Chris one of his credit cards "Yuuri's favorites are circled on the menus in the kitchen"

Once in the car Yuuri turned and smiled at him "You have my favorites circled?"

Viktor shrugged "You only order certain things Yuuri. I pay attention"

Reaching over she laid her hand on top of his. She could not deny her feelings kept growing for him. As much as it scared her, she knew she was falling hard for Viktor. How could she not? She was only afraid of not being enough for him. Of not being able to offer all things that a man as charismatic and magnetic as Viktor could want.

She knew they came of two different worlds. She wasn't exactly poor but she didn't know the life of luxury that he did. The man had asked her if she wanted to go to Paris for the weekend just two nights ago. Who goes to Paris for a weekend?

He had looked at her and told her he could have his family jet fueled up and ready if she wanted to escape from the pressure of practice.

Family jet. Who in the world had a family jet?

Well it seems the Nikiforov's were very wealthy. Old money. Dating all the way back to the Tsars of Russia.

It left her feeling very small and insignificant but Viktor reassured her that he only spent what he earned and having as many sponsors as the man did…..well he didn't need to tap into his trust funds.

She refused to know how much was in the trust fund his mother set up for him after his father passed away. All she knew was that it more zeros than she would ever see in her own account in her lifetime.

But she could care less about all of that. She wanted Viktor. Just plain, silly, forgetful, protective, sometimes a caveman Viktor. She would have him with or without the medals or money and fame.

Feeling his lips on her hand she turned to look at him and gave him a soft smile.

"What are you thinking about _malish_?" he asked in a low tone his aqua eyes full of concern.

"I was just thinking how I like it when you are just Viktor. No money. No medals. No fame. Just you" she said blushing when she saw the fire light behind those beautiful eyes.

"You have me Yuuri….all of me. For as long as you wish" he said kissing her knuckles again.

She didn't voice but she wanted forever with him.

Viktor felt a surge of emotion wash through him, no woman could ever compare to her. If she wasn't so hesitant he would have proposed already but he knew she wanted to take things slowly. Every day the resolve to keep Yuuri in his life became more and more iron clad.

He had taken into planning his future around her. He figured he would have 5 years in him before he would have to retire. After that he wanted to keep his legacy alive by being a choreographer and coach. Yakov would take him as an apprentice and teach him what he needed to mold students into the next generation of legends. He had companies who wanted him to be the model for their fragrances and clothing. Armani and Tom Ford have approached him so far but he hasn't made any deals just yet. He told them he would wait for the end of the next competitive series to decide while Yakov looked over the contracts.

He wanted to make sure he could provide for his Yuuri even after he retired. While Yuuri was an excellent ballerina and he had no doubt she would star in many ballets all around the world he knew that her career like his was very short lived. Yuuri had maybe 10 years to be a prima ballerina before she would have to retire.

He wanted her to have every opportunity in the world. He wanted to be the first one to have front row seats and watch his little swan dance. He could not wait to watch her dance as Odette and Odell.

But…..

He looked over at her and could feel that disappointment creep up. He had wanted a child. He was ready but he also knew that he could not push this on her. He had no choice but to be patient.

Besides…he would like to marry her first. He wanted to meet her family and get to know them. He wanted to take her father to the side and formally ask for his daughter's hand. Might seem antiquated but he has always been a romantic at heart.

Yuuri deserved antiquated chivalry. He always made sure to open doors for her. Always made sure the waiters knew that they are to tend to her needs first. Made sure she was safe and she had everything she needed. They held arms when they walked down the street since either of them liked holding hands but she would wrap her arm around his and allowed him to guide her.

Arriving at the police station they paused by his car while he pulled her into a tight hug "I'll be right here ok?"

She nodded and breath out a breathe "Let's get his over with"

By the time they got out of the station Viktor had his jaw clenched while he strode out all the while keeping a firm hand on the small of Yuuri's back.

"Please don't be mad…" she started but he just looked down at her. She sighed and looked down again.

"We have a lot to discuss later _malish_ " he bit out "In the meantime we are going to your apartment and pick up some of your clothing and personal belongings"

Yuuri's eyes widen and she mentally cursed herself "Bu…." She started but just sighed. There really was no use arguing.

She knew she should have said something to either him or Phitchit but she had been trying to avoid making an issue of nothing. She knew they would both overreact but the consequences of what would happen for keeping that bit of information to herself did not cross her mind until now.

Getting in the car she strapped herself and turned to Viktor who had just got in "I'm sorry" she said softly "I just didn't want to worry anyone…"

He turned to her and she could see the shadow of pain on his face "You do not trust me…I get that but you should have told Phitchit at least. This has been going on under our noses and we could have brought this to the police before it got to this point Yuuri. Why?"

"I do trust you Viktor" she was horrified that he had come to that conclusion "I've just have had so much going on that every time I got those random texts I blew it off as one of your fans and just deleted them"

She watched as Viktor sighed "I didn't mean to snap at you either but you can't stay at your apartment…you know that right? It's too dangerous to leave you alone. Either come with me or stay with Phitchit. If you insist on staying at your apartment then I can stay there with you or I'm sure your pseudo brother would have no issues taking the couch. Heck we can all go on rotation if you want but. I want this to be your choice as well. We all just want you safe"

She smiled. He was trying...he really was and if this had been in the beginning when he was acting like an ass he wouldn't have given her an option. Just the fact he was willing to compromise made her love him all the more "I'll stay with you" she said putting her hand on his "I'm sorry _kiobito_ "

Viktor looked over at her "What does that mean?"

Yuuri smiled "I'll tell you later on ok?" she blushed slightly and could already feel the anticipation.

She knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was in love with this handsome man and would show him when they were finally alone.

When they got to her apartment Yuuri frowned when they entered it "I…..I didn't leave my window open…" she breathed out backing away until she was at Viktor's side.

Viktor clenched his fists and dialed for the police "Back away Yuuri" he said going to the kitchen to get one of her butcher knives.

Yuuri shook her head grabbing his free hand "No….please. Wait for the police"

She didn't want Viktor to get hurt. It would kill her if anything happened to him because of her.

"Yuuri go outside and wait for the police to show up. Get Mrs. Diaz to wait with you" he said sternly but Yuuri shook her head stubbornly. Turning to her he pinned with a look "Yuuri…" he chided clearly wanting her to stay out of the way.

Tears running down her face she backed away until she was leaning against Mrs. Diaz's door then knocked on it.

Once he made sure she out of the apartment he walked into the small space and looked around, listening for any sounds that didn't belong. Nothing looked touched to him in this room so he slowly and carefully went into the hallway and paused. He listened intently then walked into the bathroom which was the farthest room in the hallway and peered in side. Nothing and nowhere to hide.

Quietly he made his way to the bedroom which had the door semi closed after checking the hallway closet. He could see the fluttering of a pink curtain and knew that the one responsible for the rat had been in her room. The thought made him sick. He felt like her space was violated. It was unclean and he hated that. This was her personal oasis filled with memories and personal touches.

After making sure there was no one behind the door he looked around and felt a fury unlike anything he had ever felt before. Her bed was ripped to shreds. Her photos of her friends and family torn and ripped littered the floor. Her clothes was thrown around, some of it cut and others had markings on them.

On the cracked vanity mirror in her red lipstick was a message:

UNFAITHFUL BITCH

Unfaithful? It was then that he noticed that the clothes ripped to shreds wasn't hers after spotting the familiar pattern of his Russian team shirt. The psychopath had ripped the clothes he had left here. He looked at the bed and knew that the deep groves in the blankets and mattress was of a man in a deep jealous rage.

'Fine' he thought darkly 'You want to dance fucker, we can dance but you leave her out of it'

He was pulled away from his musing when the police arrive holding their guns out. They saw him with the knife in hand and asked him to drop it.

"I'm the one who called" he said calmly while putting his hands to his head rolling his eyes.

When they moved him to the living Yuuri ran over to him "Get those cuffs off of him" she snapped at the officer "He was checking to see if the guy was still in the apartment. He's my boyfriend"

After they let him free he wrapped his arms around his angel and pulled her close "It's not pretty baby" he said in a low tone then explained things to the officers.

Mrs. Diaz was talking to the officers. She hadn't heard anything or seen anyone suspicious lately it seems.

When the officers left after gathering evidence and getting statements, Yuuri walked slowly into her room a hand to her mouth at the destruction left behind.

Someone had done this…..taken her things and destroyed them because they thought they had the right to her. It was perverted and sick and she wanted nothing else but to hide away and make this all a bad dream.

"Baby breathe…nice and slow…...that's it"

She looked up at his impossibly beautiful blue eyes and mimicked his actions, paying attention to nothing else by how he breathed….his lips….his regal features until she felt almost dizzy. Wrapping her arms around him she buried her face into his warm chest inhaling his scent and let it soothe her.

She was ok as long as Viktor was with her. The world could be crashing down on her but she felt she could face it as long as she had his arms around her.

God she was so far into this that she didn't know why she bothered to deny it anymore. She was totally in love with him. Would do anything to be with him. It was just her damn fears that held her back.

She looked up when she felt his lips on her cheek, kissing her gently.

When she looked into his blue eyes she saw warmth…..compassion….kindness and most surprisingly enough…love. She could honestly see the reflection of her own feelings in his and it brought down the remainder of her wall.

"Let get your stuff ok?" he said softly his hands rubbing her arms slowly.

She nodded. Yes…..she was ready to go home. More to that...she was ready to give herself completely to his man.

"My love" she said taking his hand.

He paused she could feel a slight tremble run through him "I'm sorry?" he whispered huskily then swallowed.

She reached up and ran her fingertips against his cheekbones " _Koibito…_..it means 'my love' in japanese"

She didn't know how long they stood in her living room kissing….all she knew was that she wanted nothing else than to always stay by his side.

444

1 week later

Yuuri groaned and threw the pillow at the alarm knocking it off the nightstand on to the floor where it hopefully died a slow painful death before turning back to snuggle into Viktor's back. She could feel his body vibrating from laughter so she pinched his side earning her a yelp.

He turned around and pulled her to him, his lips on her shoulder "That wasn't very nice _malish_ " he breathed out his hand going under her sleeping shirt.

She didn't why she even bothered wearing clothes to bed….it always ended up either on the floor or at the foot of the bed. Already she could feel the pull of desire while she sighed happily giving in to Viktor's talented hands and mouth on her skin.

"The alarm needed to die. Its Sunday damnit" she breathed out then giggled when he bit down on the soft flesh of her stomach.

"So small….yet so violent" he said chuckling into her stomach the proceeded to pepper her skin with kisses.

"I take my sleep very seriously" she breathed out then moaned when she felt his weight on top of her his lips on her neck. Unable to resist she hooked a leg around his waist and allowed herself to get lost in the feelings he provoked.

The night she moved in she shyly told him how much she wanted to be with him as a real couple and they have not turned back since then. He told her he loved her as they made love and for Yuuri the dream of waiting to give herself to the man she fell in love with was complete.

And good lord the man had a sexual appetite that had her seeing stars. He was so very meticulous in finding every spot that rung out the most earth shattering orgasms that she even pass out on a few.

Her hands traced the hard planes of his muscled back loving the smooth texture of his skin. Her body shivered in anticipation when she felt him taking off his sleep pants. She would never tire of feeling him….of his drugging kisses and the feel of having him pressed against her.

"I need you baby" he whispered against her ear then bit down gently on the shell.

Moving to kiss him deeply she reached between them and wrapped her hand around his hardened flesh and stroked him teasingly making the man above her groan, his body shaking with need. She loved that she had this effect on him.

He was so larger than life to her. A perfect specimen of masculinity. Dominate and confidant. Yet she could make him beg with a few touches….make him lose control until he lost all rational thought and took her mercilessly.

When he raised his head to look at her she felt her body flush with sudden desire. He had that dark gleam in his eyes that told her she was not going to leaving their bed any time soon….

44

Viktor caressed the soft skin of her back, his lips tracing her spine. Yuuri made a soft sigh but remained unresponsive, eyes closed recovering. His fingers moved to her arm then down again to her back then waist. He loved touching her skin, especially when it was still flushed from their lovemaking. She was the sexiest damn thing he's ever laid his eyes on.

Pulling his body closer to hers he rested for a few minutes coming down from his climactic high feeling like the luckiest man alive. Yuuri was everything he could have wanted in a person. So sweet, kind, compassionate, thoughtful, determined, vivacious….god he could go on. He wanted to marry her. Have a family with her. Live out the rest of his days in her company, coming home to her smile and spending his nights full of passion.

This week has been like a dream to him. Yes the perpetrator was still out there, no doubt watching Yuuri but he made sure to always have someone with her. When she was at the studio he hired Otabek to watch over her.

Otabek has done work for his family. At 19 he was a very good bodyguard and did well as remaining undetected. He was hired at the academy as an administrator but Lilia knew why he was there. He wanted Yuuri to be able to practice and not feel like she was being watched. He knew she would dislike having a typical bodyguard so Otabek kept surveillance via the new cameras he had installed in areas where someone would hide. The dance rooms. Outside the locker areas. The entrances and public gathering areas.

He reported to him daily and the police. He asked the detective assigned to the case to not let Yuuri know she had a guard in order to prevent her from having an anxiety attack.

He will not have this affecting her performance.

However….he really needed to learn self-control around her or risk her not being able to perform due to his appetite for her petite body. He couldn't help it though…..he loved her so much.

Climbing out of bed he walked into the bathroom and started to run the tub and filled it with some soothing salts. It was only after 9am and they decided to take a break from practice today. After a bath he wanted to go out for breakfast then maybe catch a movie and do some light shopping. The day was theirs to just be together and he could not wait.

Walking into the bedroom he pulled her into his arms smiling when she frowned at him grumpily. She hated being woken up. Yuuri wasn't really a morning person. She would wake up early if she needed to but everyone needed to take a step back until she had some kind of liquid caffeine in her system.

Climbing into the warm water he lowered them both and smiled when Yuuri all but melted into his arms.

"You are amazing" she said with a content little hum resting against his chest.

They stayed that way until he heard someone buzzing on the intercom. He sighed, kissed her temple and got out wondering who in the world could be visiting them at this hour on a Sunday.

Slipping into some lounging pants he could hear Makkachin barking at the front door. Climbing the stairs he lifted his little poodle into his arm and opened the door to find a courier outside.

"Mr. Nikiof?" he asked butchering his last name to bits.

" _Da_ " he muttered taking the envelope then closed the door. It happens more often than not and it still irritated him.

Going to the kitchen to get Makka his breakfast he then opened the envelope to find a plain white envelope.

Alarms started going off in his head while he opened it. Taking out the typed letter he clenched his jaw.

Dear Mr. Nikiforov,

I am writing this with the hopes that you will see reason and understand my situation. I have longed and watched over the lovely Ms. Katsuki for longer than you can imagine. Have watched her grow as a dancer and have loved her longer than any of your prior conquests.

She is mine. I have staked my claim long ago and you are in my way. As any gentleman would, I expect for you to step down and never come in contact with her again.

Yuuri will know her place soon enough but that is not your concern. She belongs to me and as such is being unfaithful and deserves to be punished. If you do not wish for her punishment to be more severe than it already is then you will make sure she is returned back to me.

If you do not do as instructed then I am afraid our next meeting will lead to a very ill fate for both of you.

Best Regards,

A disgruntled owner

He was so tempted to rip the letter to shreds but he knew he would have to keep it for the police. Reaching for his phone he called the front desk lobby.

"What was the name of the courier who asked to be buzzed to my floor?" he asked pacing the kitchen. He could hear papers being shuffled. He knew the lobby kept track of all couriers, deliveries and any incoming guests.

"The company was Allied Delivery, the courier's name was mike. Did you need me to call the company Mr. Nikiforov?" asked the lobby attendant.

"No thank you that is all" he said and hung up.

He placed a call to Otabek and gave him the information "Get you best men on it. I want to know where the money for that delivery is being drawn from"

This asshole had no idea who he just fucked with.

His background wasn't well known in the states. His profile in the Russian database was about his achievements, medals, sponsors and such. He as a figure skater for godsakes. Hardly a threat to anyone...or so they assumed.

His family name in Russia was well known and several of his family members held positions within the government. His father had been a powerful man. His mother lived in luxury as the widow of Nikolai Nikiforov, the right hand of the Prime Minister. His grandfather before him also held that position…dating all the way back to when his family name served the Tsars of his motherland.

He liked to think of himself as cheerful person. Optimist and carefree and for the most part he was. He liked having fun and meeting people…making friends. Life was too short to not enjoy it and be a little silly and laugh. But his bastard was going to meet the other side of him that he kept under tight control. The side of him that didn't give into failure. The dark part of his personality that was capable violence when there was no other option.

There was no other option anymore.

As his father's sole heir and a decorated athlete for Russia his connections went deep…very deep. If he had to whisk Yuuri away to Russia for some time until they could weed out this rat he would do it. Yuuri's career would not suffer either.

As a matter of fact…..the idea had merit.

Yuuri could go to Vaganova Academy for a few months. She would love an opportunity like that.

Taking the letter he stuffed it into his gym bag and headed upstairs. Yuuri walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a white fluffy towel.

"Who was it Vitya?" she said going into the walk-in closet.

"Courier dropping off some new contracts Yakov sent me. Nothing important" he said sitting on the bed watching her slip on some rose lace panties and matching bra. God she was beautiful.

"Oh…okay" she said distractedly holding up a long yellow dress then a jean skirt. She eyed them for a bit then turned to him hold them up for his inspection "Which one? Can't decide"

He looked at them "Dress…..wear your jean jacket with it. It's not going to be that warm today"

She nodded then grabbed the jacket of hanger.

Once dressed she walked up to him and kissed him softly. Wrapping his arms around her small form he sighed into the kiss feeling his heart wanting to burst. He would do everything in his power to keep her safe and happy.

444

Yuuri was browsing at some shirts while they talked about his upcoming season trying to find a way in their schedule to spend time together.

"You know I can't fly back and forth that much" said Yuuri taking a white tank from the rack "Especially if I get more roles to dance in"

"That's what the jet is for" he said smiling at her when she gave him a droll look "Ok how about 5 out of the 7?"

"3" she countered

"4…State America, obviously, Trophee de France, you have to see your family so the NHK Trophy is a must and I would love to show you my motherland so the Rostelecom Cup is a must as well"

Yuuri paused from trying to find her size on a shirt and turned to look at her boyfriend "Why Trophee de France? What's there?"

He smiled widely "It's France. It will be held in Paris this year as well….what's more romantic than Paris?"

He said it like it was the most obvious answer making her laugh "Ok Mister Romance. If I do not have any other obligations I will let you whisk me away….deal?"

He nodded "Deal"

"Can we get a picture?"

The both turned to see five teenagers timidly holding their phones, hopeful smiles on their faces. They didn't seem to be older than 15 and one of them even had a shirt that said 'Nikiforov Squad' which she thought was adorable.

Viktor smiled his usual charming celebrity smile and turned around to take the picture when the teenagers looked at her expectantly. Yuuri blinked at them startled when they said they wanted a picture of both of them.

"You are our favorite couple" said the one with the Nikiforov shirt the other girls nodded in agreement.

"We are?" she said then blushed when Viktor leaned down to kiss her cheek.

The flashes went off on their phones and a round of 'Ahws' much to her embarrassment.

"Come on Yuuri you can pose with me can't you?" asked Viktor.

Yuuri looked up at him forgetting the flashes for a second then smiled for the teenagers.

Sitting in the sushi restaurant for lunch Viktor looked at his phone and chuckled showing her his Instagram account page.

He was tagged by the teenager who posted the pictures of them. One was of him kissing her cheek her expression surprised, the other was of her looking up at Viktor a soft smile on her face and the last one was of them posing for the teenager. Viktor hugging her from behind, shopping bags in hand while they both smiled happily at the camera.

The caption on the picture was:

Can't believe I ran into none other than Russian legend Viktor Nikiforov v_nikiforov shopping with his girlfriend, ballerina Yuuri Katsuki pinkshoeshasetsu while shopping at Nordstrom's! Ever since these two made their relationship public I have been fangirling them so hard! My all-time favorite couple =) #goals #blessed #kawaii #forever

The comments likes and replies hit the thousands so fast Yuuri was momently distracted allowing Viktor to steal her tamago sashimi. Seeing his chopsticks get close she whacked his hand.

"Paws off mister" she said with a laugh then frowned "You…..you don't think the stalker will harass those girls...do you?"

Viktor shook his head "No…..maybe leave a nasty comment but that is about it"

Yuuri nodded "I keep waiting for something else to happen" she said quietly "Even Sean has been saying I've been too tense during practice"

"Who is Sean again" he asked. He's heard of the name but didn't know if that was the other dancer or the director.

"My dance partner who will play the prince"

"Ah yes" he remembered he didn't like that guy but he supposed it was because he didn't like his hands all over his little angel while dancing.

The day had been one of the best one's he could remember spending with any person. With Yuuri he almost forgot who and what he was. She never treated him like a different person, never demanded anything from him and he soaked it up greedily.

While walking down the street he was pulled back when Yuuri paused looking at a motorcycle shop. Viktor looked at her face then the bike "You like motorcycles?"

Yuuri felt a thrill wash over her. She hasn't ridden on a bike in forever and these weren't just any motorcycle "That is a Yamaha XSR900….only the best street bike ever made" she said and walked into the store with a very shocked boyfriend behind her.

Yuuri…..knew about bikes? What kind of alternate universe did he just step into?

He followed Yuuri finding her smiling up to a salesman who gave her a very kind look "Do you have a motorbike license with you? Or class certification?"

Viktor was already putting a hand on Yuuri's shoulder to console her but she reached into her purse opened her wallet and pulled out two things. One a paper, the other a license.

The man looked at Yuuri and laughed "Well you sure got me little lady" he reached over and had her sign a piece of paper then handed her the keys and two helmets "Enjoy your drive"

Wait...what?

"Ummmmm….Yuuri?" he asked holding the helmet that she thrusted at him and followed her outside.

He stared at her opened mouth when she hitched up her long dress, climbed on the bike that seemed three sizes too large for her and watcher her start up the damn thing like she's been doing it her whole life.

Taking her helmet she pulled it on then turned to him, her visor up "Well….get on"

"Wait wait wait…..I am not getting on that thing with you" he said feeling a sense of panic "Come on baby…..get off. Think of your role. You can't afford an injury"

She laughed at him then snapped down her visor and revved up the bike "Either get on or I'm leaving you behind"

"Shit" he muttered putting his helmet on and climbed on the back "Can't have you killing yourself without me I guess"

She connected the Bluetooth their helmets "I'm going to show you a New York you've never seen"

He cursed in Russian several times when she took off like a bat out of hell and into the busy streets of Manhattan. He tried bribing to get her to slow down. Then tried coaxing her to turn back until finally his fear slowly disappeared when it was clear Yuuri knew what she was doing and weaved in and out of the traffic like she's been riding these things all her life.

"How?" was all he asked feeling slightly ridiculous riding on the back of a bike while his 5 foot girlfriend drove…..major blow to the male ego.

"My older sister use to date a biker back in high school named Yamato. He taught us both how to ride bikes. I loved the thrill and the release from anxiety that I continued to ride them until I moved to New York. I haven't ridden on one in over a year and I missed it" she said through the Bluetooth in the helmets.

"This is my first time on a bike" he confessed "I feel strange riding back"

Her laughter in his head was so happy he smiled despite his masculinity being poked at.

"Put your hands over mine on the controls" she said "Guide the bike nice and easy"

He really didn't want to hurt her but he was curious so he did as she asked and explained which made it go faster, the brakes and turning indicator. With his body he moved the bike so that he was now in control.

It was thrilling. He was slowly starting to understand the sense of freedom that riding a bike could give one. Revving it faster she laughed as they went over the Brooklyn Bridge.

"Where are we going?" he asked her.

"Coney Island...Luna Park"

For the rest of the ride Viktor guided the direction of the bike until he felt comfortable enough that he didn't mind riding back too much.

Coney Island was everything that Viktor thought it would be and for a few hours they forgot all about stalkers, medals and ballets. He enjoyed the chance of doing things that he never dreamed of doing. They were just two ordinary people.

Viktor learned Yuuri was a bit of a daredevil and wanted to get on all the fast moving rides which surprised him since she was so small and fragile looking. He honestly wouldn't have her any other way.

They took pictures in a photo booth that Viktor put into his wallet all while Yuuri blushed. He won her a stuffed dog that reminded him an awful lot of Makka and they ate so much junk food he was sure they would both need a week to exercise it off. In a word….it was a perfect date.

He was used to expensive restaurants. Luxurious exotic getaways and shopping trips to Milan…...all his old conquests expected it and would pout at anything less. It was cold….detached…..and unsatisfying.

He watched Yuuri lick her fingers then took another bite of the cotton candy looking so happy that he couldn't help pulling her in to kiss her lips. She tasted of the sugar from the cotton candy, chocolate and of her unique addicting flavor.

He wanted this to be his forever.

By the time they made it back to the bike shop it was close to 9pm and they were about to close. They thanked them for the rental and made sure to leave a nice tip.

Opening the front door Yuuri made her way up stairs and got into the shower. She was exhausted. Drying off she went downstairs and climbed on the couch snuggling into Viktor.

"Mmmm….best day ever" she said smiling when he gave her a cup of her tea. The tea worked wonders on her stress, depression and anxiety. It was a new brew she found and so far she's been drinking it for close to a month. He could see that it has helped her tremendously.

Viktor played with her hair then kissed her temple and whispered "I love you"

Yuuri blushed then looked up at him "Love you too handsome"

Once she fell asleep he carried her upstairs. He was getting ready for bed when he heard the ding of a text alert.

Checking his phone he saw that it must have been Yuuri's. It was late…what if it was an emergency? Looking at the screen he grabbed the phone tightly.

10:54pm- Unknown Number- You think you can ignore me? Unfaithful bitch, I will get my hands on you.

Taking a picture of the text with his phone he deleted it and send a quick message to the detective then called Beka.

"Did you find out what I asked of you?" he said going downstairs checking the doors and balcony.

"Yes Viktor. Looks like it was taken out of a prepaid account. I will get more information but it will take time"

Viktor cursed. Slippery fucker.

"Ok…let me know if anything else pops up"

Hanging up he went back upstairs and sighed pulling Yuuri's smaller body against his. Something had to be done. As long as he had the power to he would do everything he could to protect Yuuri.

4444

3 weeks later

"Yuuri honey are you alright?" Minami knocked on the door to the bathroom where Yuuri was throwing up…..again.

Yuuri groaned. Stupid nerves. She was so jittery that she hasn't been able to keep anything in her stomach for three days. This was her big debut and her stomach was in knots that she felt nauseated and dizzy.

Rinsing her mouth she walked out to find Minami and Alexia waiting for her "Whoa girl….you look pale"

Yuuri groaned "I know…..I've been so nervous that I haven't been able to keep anything down for 3 days" she went to her bag and got her tea bag and turned to Minami "Think you find me some hot water? Maybe drinking this will help"

"Sure thing Yuuri. We have some time until the show" she ran out her little white tutu bouncing with every step.

Alexia took the tea packet from Yuuri's hand "Say Yuuri….what's in this thing?"

"I don't know…..herbs why? It's all natural and it says he helps with anxiety and depression"

Alexia didn't say anything because Yuuri was already nervous enough but she knew some herbs blocked birth control. She wasn't so sure the symptoms Yuuri was feeling were nerves and felt she had to get tested.

Minami came in with a cup of hot water 10 minutes later with an anxious looking Viktor in tow.

"What's wrong baby?" asked Viktor going down on one knee to look at Yuuri's green and pale face "Minni said you threw up again….still feeling jittery?"

Yuuri nodded and took a sip of the tea and nibbled on a saltine cracker she has gotten into the habit of carrying them around "I'll be fine after I hear the music...I always am"

Viktor was getting worried at how anxious Yuuri got the closer the ballet got. She hasn't been eating right and for two days and has been throwing up. Phitchit told him that this was normal and that she will be back to normal after the play so he tried to be as supportive as possible.

Kissing her good luck he walked out to take his seat when he hears his name being called. Alexia was running up to catch up to him.

"I think after the show it might be wise to take Yuuri to get an examination" she said twiddling her fingers nervously "You might find that it's not nerves as you think it is"

Viktor frowned "What do you mean?"

She sighed "I just think you need to rule out every possibility. The tea she's been drinking….some herbs that treat depression and anxiety are known for blocking the potency of birth control"

"Oh…..oh" he said his gaze going glassy "You…..think...You think the symptoms are pregnancy related?"

Alexia nodded "I've seen Yuuri nervous…..yes she would sometimes throw up but nothing like this. The girl is green in the gills and has very little appetite. Yuuri is a nervous eater. She would have been binge eating but now she can't even stand the sight of food"

Oh god could it be? Should he even feel this happy? He felt like he didn't have a right to until he got a reaction from Yuuri.

"Thank you for telling me Alexia. I will make sure she sees a doctor first thing tomorrow morning" he said walking back to where the guests were. Pulling out his cell phone he dialed Yuuri's doctor and left her a voicemail asking if she could please call him and if Yuuri could be seen asap with a described the symptoms.

He got a call back within 5 minutes "Dr. Anderson I'm sorry for calling so late"

"I usually wouldn't have called since Yuuri is my patient but she had given me permission after the incident with the stalker and signed a HIPAA so I decided to call you back. From what you tell me it sounds like she needs a pregnancy test. She can come in anytime tomorrow morning"

Hanging up Viktor felt his stomach in knots and a buzzing in his veins. He forced himself to calm down. He would not go caveman on her again. He would be supportive until they knew for sure and they could talk about this together.

But god the urge to whisk her away to his home in Russia was making his skin itch. If Yuuri was pregnant then her safety was all that mattered.

Going to the bathroom he slashed water on his face and leaned against the countertop breathing deeply.

"You okay?"

Looking back he saw Yuri and Chris walk in "We saw you walk in here looking frantic. Is Yuuri ok?"

Viktor nodded and swallowed "Nervous but ok" he cleared his throat "But there….there is a possibility that she may be pregnant"

Chris's jaw slacked opened "Another pregnancy scare?"

Viktor looked up at him "Not my fault I assure you but it turns out that the tea she is fond of drinking daily…according to her friend some of the ingredients may block the effects of the birth control"

Yuri's eyes widen "She has been puking a lot…" he murmured. If anything Yura was the one who was always around Yuuri. Yuri followed her to practice daily.

"And hardly eating" finished Chris then looked at Viktor's expression. It was clear the man was trying to calm himself "I thought you would have been happy?"

Viktor grimaced "I am conflicted" he admitted "Part of me wants to be excited and happy but I feel like I can't until I know Yuuri would be happy about this as much as I am. It isn't fair to her"

Chris had to hand it to Viktor, he has come a long way from the spoiled entitled rich boy he used to be. He went from thinking only about himself to putting Yuuri first.

He patted the Russian on the back "I'm sure after the shock wears off she'll be just as happy"

"If she is" added Viktor promising himself that he would leave this decision up to Yuuri.

Going to his reserved seat he clapped as the sound of the symphony started and watched his angel dance. She moved so gracefully and elegantly, her expression moving to the tale and the music. She was riveting.

The ballet was a success and Viktor knew that Yuuri's debut as a Prima Ballerina was going to get her a lot of directors looking to book her for their shows.

He watched mesmerized as she danced the scene of the dying swan feeling lost in the tragic tale when a scream rang out from one of the ballerinas.

"YUURI MOVE!"

Yuuri opened her eyes and rolled away before a stage light could land on top of her. She could hear the commotion from the audience. A few screamed, the music stopped and she felt someone hold her shoulders asking her if she was alright but all she could see was the piece of paper stuck to the side of the light…

 _ **If I can't have you, no one will…**_

Oh god…this nightmare wasn't going to end until this person was caught. She hugged herself and tried to calm down but the stress she's been under combined with the rush of the emotions from performing to now terror was just too much.

She vaguely saw Viktor's face coming towards her when everything fell away and her world turned black.

555

The investigation was long and brutal.

Yuuri was taken to the hospital along with Viktor who would not be parted from her. The police came to the hospital and got a statement from him and said they would be back to get a statement from Yuuri when she woke up and feeling better.

The blood that had been drawn when they asked Viktor if there was a possibility of pregnancy had come back positive.

Yuuri was expecting their child.

"I assume you are the father?" asked the elderly nurse who had come in to tell him the news.

Viktor nodded still holding Yuuri's hand. She still has not woken up.

"It happens. St. John's Worts, high doses of vitamin C, Melatonin….some things decreases the potency in birth control and no pill is 100% accurate. She will need to see her doctor to get a plan set up for her. Some supplements, poor thing is much too skinny, and some anti-nausea pills that will help her keep food down" she said checking fluids and vitals before smiling at him "She will be fine"

A baby. They were going to have a child.

Taking her hand he kissed it softly. He wished he could allow himself to feel happy about this but he had to contain it until Yuuri was just as happy as he was.

He had been texting Yakov and Chris when Yuuri woke up.

Standing up he caressed her hair softly "Hey sleepy head" he murmured.

Yuuri blinked looking around her then started to cry "He's not going to stop"

He gently leaned in and held her "I will never let him hurt you Yuuri. We will find this guy. I promise you. Hey look at me baby" he whipped tears away from her face "Have I broken a promise to you yet?"

She shook her head.

"Then trust me when I say I will find this rat and make sure the police locks him away. Don't stress out honey….it's not good for your condition"

Yuuri laughed "I fainted…. I don't know I would call it a condition Vitya"

Viktor sighed and laid his hand on her stomach "I'm….talking about your other condition" he said softly.

Yuuri frowned "What?"

"Yuuri….you know how you been sick and throwing up because we thought you were nervous and stressed?" he started not knowing how to break this gently to her.

"Yes?" she said "but wha….." she glanced down at his hand then at him and laughed "Viktor…I'm on the pill remember?"

She saw him winced "Yes...yes you are baby and this…..well…..we both didn't know"

"Know what?" Yuuri sighed "Viktor stop trying to scare me"

"The tea you've been drinking contains an herb that made the pill less effective" he said taking her hand "You had a blood test here…and…it came back positive"

She stared at him, waiting for him to laugh and say that it was a joke to her mind off her almost tragic accident but he continued to look at her as if he was expecting her to start screaming at him.

"I…Wha…" She felt a sense of vertigo tilt her world "No…it's wrong…."

Viktor took the clip board from the bed and handed it to her.

Under the warning that alerted the nurses of any condition they should be aware of for medication restrictions listed: Pregnancy confirmed

There it was…on an official medical form. She flipped through the notes and saw the lab test results.

Oh lord….she was pregnant.

"How?" she said tears making her vision blurry.

"The nurse said something about an herb called St. John's Wort. Alexia was the one who told me about the possibility earlier tonight. I called your doctor and I was going to take you tomorrow to get tested…then this happened"

Yuuri over at him "Did you know?"

Viktor shook his head "Never thought a harmless herb could do that"

She eyed him. She had been sure he would have been ecstatic but he looked very nervous and reserved. Did he now regret it?

Did…..did he not want the baby?

Yuuri looked down and cried. She wasn't thrilled but she would never be upset about having his baby.

"Oh Yuuri" he held her again then pulled back so he could cup her cheeks in his hand "I told myself that I would not behave like the last time. This is your decision to make. It's your body and this will affect your career. I will support you no matter what you wish to do…just don't ask me to leave you"

She stared at him confused for a few moments until she finally understood. She had been so against being pregnant the first time that he felt like she didn't want their baby.

She sighed and pulled him in to kiss him. She loved his man more than her career and she loved their child above anything in his world. Ballet was her passion and she will never let it go but she could take a break to raise their child. She would not regret it. Yes she was afraid but she knew Viktor would never leave her side.

That drew her up short.

Looking up at his worried blue eyes she realized that she did trust him. His past was exactly that….his past. His actions proved time and time again that he loved her despite her feeling inadequate.

Smiling at him she ran her fingers through his silver fringe "Don't look so worried Vitya…you can be happy. I surprised…..wish we could have waited a bit more but I'm not going to abort our baby"

His face broke out in a smile that mirrored his joy, his happiness and his love that she laughed when he leaned in and peppered her with kisses, one hand on her lower abdomen.

Taking her hand he kissed it "Yuuri will you marry me?"

Yuuri laughed "One hurtle at a time Vitya…I love you but this isn't something you can rush into"

He smiled "I know what I want Yuuri. Will you marry me after I meet your family and you meet mine?"

"After the baby is born….I am not walking down the aisle with a rounded belly"

Viktor leaned in and kissed her "As you wish _malish_ ….as you wish"


End file.
